LAZOS QUE UNEN
by bustercall
Summary: después de un terrible ataque a la ciudad de karakura, ichigo sufre una perdida importante que lo afecta bastante, esto continua por un tiempo hasta que un viejo reencuentro le haga volver a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro trayéndole recuerdos olvidados. LO SE, pesimo en los summary
1. TORTURA BASICA

**Primer fanfic de su servidor, esperando poder entretenerlos a ustedes, única razon por la cual muchos escribimos aquí, me gusto escribir sobre este personaje ya que creo que debio aparecer en la serie y no solo en la peli**

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a tite kubo, yo solo estoy escribiendo una historia alterna**

**LAZOS QUE UNEN**

**Después de un devastador ataque sorpresa a la ciudad de karakura, ichigo está bastante golpeado emocionalmente ya que aunque en esta batalla el enemigo salió derrotado, él había perdido bastante, sin embargo, en esta vida las cosas que son arrebatadas pueden ser compensadas**

**CAP 1**

**TORTURA BASICA**

Ya han pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde aquella tarde donde todo parecía estar normal en la ciudad de karakura, el joven peli naranja se encontraba en su habitación recostado sobre su cama, aun con bastante tristeza en sus ojos, una joven de cabellos cortos y ojos enormes cuya belleza estaba opacada también por la tristeza lo observaba sin poder hacer nada, no podía decirle nada que lo animara, sin contar que ella también había quedado demasiado deprimida de aquella perdida que habían tenido.

-ichigo, lo lamento, debimos haber llegado antes- pensaba la joven, decirle esto al dolido peli naranja solo generaría más dolor en el aire, ella había vivido lo suficiente para saber que las palabras más dolorosas que una persona puede llegar a escuchar o decir, eran " si tan solo" ; sabiendo esto, simplemente se limitó a acercarse a la ventana, aun habían rastros de la destrucción que había quedado de tan devastador ataque sorpresa, causante de toda esta pena, obviamente rukia sabía lo que era perder a alguien entre sus brazos, por lo que entendía el sufrimiento de su compañero de batallas, de su amigo…

_-¡RAPIDO, TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A TIEMPO¡- gritaba la joven mientras ella y varios capitanes y tenientes de la sociedad de almas iban atravesando el senkaimon, todos iban con bastante prisa, habían recibido la alarma de que la ciudad de karakura estaba siendo atacada por un hollow bastante poderoso, uno que no se había visto antes y que había arrojado un cero devastador que de no ser por las acciones del shinigami sustituto hubiera acabado prácticamente con todo el lugar, en vez de esto, solo una pequeña área había sido dañada._

_Cuando ya habían llegado a karakura, vieron a sado inconsciente con heridas serias en su brazo derecho, uryu aún estaba en pie, pero estaba bastante agotado al parecer ya casi no podía moverse, pero lo más impactante del caso fue ver al shinigami sustituto arrodillado sosteniendo a una joven peli naranja de facciones las cuales normalmente eran alegres, pero ahora, solo expresaban dolor puesto que tenía una herida bastante seria en su estómago y pecho, frente a ellos había una presencia realmente aterradora, su solo reiatsu hacia el cielo se estremeciera con fuerza, los capitanes entraron inmediatamente a la batalla en un esfuerzo por dominar a tan terrible ser, rukia se dirigió inmediatamente a donde ichigo para ver al joven llorando desconsoladamente al ver que la joven que tenía entre brazos, finalmente había dado su ultimo respiro_

Orihime inue fue la única víctima mortal de aquella devastadora batalla, rukia no supo bien cómo fue que lo hizo, pero ichigo y su grupo mantuvieron a raya a un hollow que dejo fuera de combate a varios capitanes cuando llegaron a ayudar y que este solo pudo ser dominado con la fuerza del capitán comandante, nunca había visto una criatura así, era un hollow efectivamente, pero este tenía una forma humana a excepción de sus dos enormes cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, y de sus alas puntiagudas y largas su agujero estaba en el pecho y su máscara no tenía facción alguna, según ella podía entender, era a lo que el capitán hitsugaya anteriormente referenciaba como un hueco único en su especie bastante reducido de número, un vasto lorde, llevando este orden de ideas algo paso por la mente de rukia ¿Qué hacia una criatura así en la ciudad de karakura? Y aun más importante ¿Por qué fue que nos enteramos de su presencia tan tarde? Una criatura así tenía que haber activado las alarmas del seireitei inmediatamente, pero solo cuando se sintió la liberación de ese cero devastador fue que disparo la alerta.

En la mañana siguiente un desanimado ichigo se levantaba de su cama para cumplir sus tareas habituales diarias, su padre quien siempre lo saludaba energéticamente con una patada voladora o un puño sorpresa simplemente se limitaba a saludarlo gentilmente, él sabía que si hijo había sufrido bastante por la pérdida de su amiga, sus hermanas lo trataban de animar, gesto que el apreciaba, pero que no hacia mayor diferencia, la escuela aún estaba abierta, el daño fue en una zona alejada de ahí, por lo cual no había razón para interrumpir las clases, sus amigos también estaban desanimados, aunque sabian sobrellevarlo, sado seguía en el hospital, sus heridas eran bastante serias y sin la ayuda de orihime, no era mucho lo que se podía hacer por él. En medio de clase ichigo se sentía bastante mal, había roto su promesa de proteger a todos sus amigos, el propósito por el cual obtuvo sus poderes originalmente, pero lo que más lo incomodaba, era esa incomoda atmosfera que había en la ciudad desde ese día, el aire se sentía pesado y se sentía una presión constante de energía, ichigo trataba de ignorar ese tema, ya estaba cargando con bastantes males como para tener que lidiar con eso por ahora, dejaría que la gente de la sociedad de almas hicieran su trabajo, era un viernes tranquilo, ya la ciudad volvía a su ritmo diario anterior al ataque el cual fue transmitido en la televisión como un atentado terrorista.

Ya saliendo de la escuela se dirigía al cementerio, en el camino aprovecho para comprar unas flores para la tumba de su amiga, mientras caminaba solo podía pensar en lo sucedido ese dia

_Ichigo estaba volviendo de encargarse de un hollow como le tocaba normalmente gracias a su trabajo de shinigami sustituto, este no le había causado mayores problemas así que simplemente tan rápido como entro, acabo y se fue del lugar, a mitad de camino se encontró con su querida amiga pelinaranja, quien llevaba una bolsa con víveres, probablemente para otro de sus excéntricos platos los cuales ella acostumbraba a preparar._

_-kurosaki kun- lo llamaba alegremente la joven, ichigo se sentía de buen humor asi que encontrarla fue otro gusto más para el_

_-inoue, ¿Qué haces por aca?- pregunto el joven mientras respondía su saludo con su característica forma de hablar, ambos siguieron caminando juntos para la casa de la joven, charlaban tranquilamente sobre lo que harían en esos días para las vacaciones, tema que no emocionaba mucho a ichigo, pero que alegraba enormemente a inoue asi que por el no había problema en charlar sobre eso, lo único que lo molestaba era esa atmosfera que se estaba generando, no una atmosfera tranquila y romántica como se daría ahí, sino una que abrigaba toda la ciudad con un desorden de sensaciones, no se podía saber si era un reiatsu, simplemente era una sensación incomoda que no había sentido antes, todo esto lo tenía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la joven lo saco de su letargo._

_-kurosaki kun, ¿Qué es eso?- señalo inoue a una figura que a lo lejos se divisaba como una sombra de un hombre normal, pero lo que destacaba era sus enormes cuernos, y las alas que estaban plegadas en su espalda, pero que aun así se alcanzaban a ver, ichigo tampoco sabía que era esa cosa, no sentía ningún reiatsu que viniera de ella, aun asi no dudo en sacar su insignia y entrar en posición de batalla, cuando la criatura estaba cerca noto que no tenía ningún rastro facial pero si era una máscara, además el agujero en el pecho que caracterizaba a los huecos, ichigo se preparaba a atacarlo hasta que esta criatura soltó un rugido tan fuerte, tan brutal que lo despidió hacia atrás, inmediatamente la atmosfera que los rodeaba desapareció dejando solo el indescriptible reiatsu del hollow inundando el ambiente, una presión tan fuerte que inoue cayo de rodillas en el suelo temblando mientras que ichigo se seguía preguntando, ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?_

Ya habia llegado al cementerio, no pasaba mucho por ahí ya que no era un lugar que tuviera que frecuentar en su recorrido diario, pero ahora desde ese dia pasaba por la tumba de inoue todos los días, y cada fin de semana le llevaba un ramo de flores a su tumba, el joven quien siempre se mostraba fuerte, frio y con un semblante inquebrantable estaba llorando mientras dejaba las flores en el lugar

-orihime, perdóname por no haberte podido proteger-

decía llorando sobre aquella tumba, tanta era su tristeza que no sintió que la atmosfera del lugar volvía a cambiar de manera brusca, la energía en el aire era ya bastante agobiante para muchos de los que pasaban por ahí, comenzó a notar que de un momento a otro habían bastantes personas caminando por los alrededores y así como tintinean las luces de navidad, desaparecían y volvían a aparecer, y así como si fuera una ilusión, varias mariposas infernales aparecieron frente a él atrayendo su atención -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se dijo para sus adentros, estas mariposas siguieron un recorrido por el cementerio, por alguna razón, en ellas se sentía un reiatsu que ichigo no recordaba haber sentido, pero que era familiar para el así que fue a donde ellas se estaban posando, al leer los dos nombres en esa tumba donde se posaron las mariposas sintió un mareo bastante fuerte, como quien fue hipnotizado de repente, una suave brisa se sintió en su oreja

-vaya ichigo, no has cambiado nada, aunque ahora eres un tanto más llorón-

dijo una vocecita infantil a su oído, era una voz femenina muy alegre, cosa que lo hizo enojar, girando bruscamente para ver quien lo estaba molestando en ese momento y darle su merecido, se detuvo tan pronto como miro los ojos enormes y amistosos de color naranja de la chica que le estaba hablando, su cabello era de un color negro violeta intenso, amarrado con una cinta de color rojo , un tanto delgada y de baja estatura también, parecido a la estatura de rukia, nunca la había visto, pero, ¿Por qué sentía ese sentimiento tan profundo al verla… de nuevo?

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué me conoces?- dijo ichigo entre molesto y dubitativo

-vaya, pero que baka, no puedo creer que no me recuerdes- , dijo la joven mirándolo con un tanto de extrañeza

-¿¡recordar!?- reacciono ichigo sorprendido

-obvio tontito, te extrañe todo este tiempo, creo que es verdad que no me puedes recordar, soy Senna- dijo ella sonriéndole

Ichigo se quedó quieto por un momento, de golpe al escuchar ese nombre, su mente se desordeno por completo, sus ideas se desorganizaron y sus recuerdos se dispararon, los que reconocía y los nuevos que le llegaban.

-¡SENNA¡? Exclamo el joven quien aún no entendía que le estaba sucediendo

-vaya, parece que ya me estas recordando- dijo sutilmente con una sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción al ver que aquella persona que se preocupó por ella tanto que entro en batallas peligrosas para protegerla finalmente la estaba reconociendo

- te he extrañado bastante, ichigo-

**Bueno este es el primer cap, espero que haya sido de su agrado, abierto a sugerencias y pues esperando que ustedes disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, peace**


	2. MAS ALLA DE LA EXISTENCIA

**Primer fanfic de su servidor, esperando poder entretenerlos a ustedes, única razón por la cual muchos escribimos aquí, me gusto escribir sobre este personaje ya que creo que debió aparecer en la serie y no solo en la peli**

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a tite kubo, yo solo estoy escribiendo una historia alterna**

**De ante mano quisiera agradecer a la gente que hace el esfuerzo de leer, sé que aún tengo mis defectos al momento de escribir, pero espero poder mejorar lo más pronto posible**

**CAPITULO 2**

**MÁS ALLA DE LA EXISTENCIA**

- te he extrañado bastante, ichigo-

Ese suave susurro que salió de los labios de la joven desconocida tenia a ichigo bastante confundido, no solo porque le estaba hablando una persona la cual él podía reconocer mirándola, podía recordar su aroma, su infantil personalidad y su extravagante forma de ser cuando quería divertirse, si no, porque también recordó que ella había muerto, pero, ¿Por qué lo recordaba hasta ahora? lidiando con el conflicto en su cabeza recordaba que aquella joven frente a él se había sacrificado por evitar la destrucción del mundo humano, el mismo la había visto desaparecer en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba ahora, sin embargo estaba ahí, sonriendo frente a él.

-senna- se limitó a decir, mientras se acercaba a ella, pasando la mano por sus mejillas, las cuales pudo sentir, realmente estaba ahí –senna, ¿pero cómo es posible? Yo te vi desaparecer, rukia también.

-para ser honesta, ni yo misma lo sé- dijo la joven mirando al cielo, -igual que la última vez, no recuerdo mayor cosa que lo que paso durante el tiempo que estuve aquí-

Todo esto que estaba sucediendo estaba desconcertando por completo a ichigo, la aparición de ese monstruo que segó la vida de inoue, la atmosfera que estaba rondando kamakura, y ahora, la aparición de senna, cuyos recuerdos que el tenia de ella habían desaparecido, hasta ese momento.

-no sé si habré vuelto al valle de los gritos, o que habrá pasado, pero, sigo aquí, no entiendo que pasa, además…-

ichigo la miraba aun preguntándose por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero con un pequeño sentimiento de alegría al ver a senna frente a él.

-puedo ver los recuerdos y sentir todas las almas que me conforman-

Esto último llamo la atención de ichigo, cuando conoció a senna ella no podía recordar quien era, solo podía recordar cosas de otras memorias ajenas a la suya, y era normal ya que era una existencia conformada por las memorias perdidas de los blanks, pero ahora podía acceder a esa información, pero, esto a que viene al caso?

-por cierto ichigo, ¿Qué haces aquí, si no me recordabas que hacías frente a mi tumba?- Decía la joven con cierto tono jocoso, mientras observaba "su" tumba; este comentario trajo a ichigo de vuelta a la realidad, su mirada volvió a caer, cosa que senna noto enseguida mirando hacia una lápida la cual tenía unas flores.

-lo siento ichigo, no sabía…- decía senna disculpándose por su comentario un tanto fuera de lugar

-no pasa nada- se limitó a responder el peli naranja, dejando los sentimentalismos y volviendo a su semblante natural, senna sonrió al notar que su viejo amigo había vuelto a la normalidad

-volvamos a mi casa, hablare con papa para que te deje quedarte un rato- dijo ichigo sonriendo

-vale-

El trayecto no era largo, pero si daba la oportunidad de caminar por alguno de los lugares más tranquilos de toda la ciudad, ya era de noche y la luna se alzaba en el cielo un poco opacada por una que otra nube que pasaba, pero el cielo nocturno estaba parcialmente despejado, dejando ver el brillo de las estrellas que salpicaban el firmamento, ambos iban en silencio, ichigo se sentía contento de volver a ver a esa chica excéntrica que caminaba en esos momentos junto a él, no lo recordaba todo, pero poco a poco sus recuerdos iban haciéndose más lúcidos sobre el tiempo que pasaron juntos, los afanes por salvarla de los dark ones, y la despedida que él le había dado, mientras ella seguía al joven bastante callada, cosa que no era habitual en ella, se podía notar por encima de todo que ichigo se encontraba triste por lo que había pasado, él no le dijo mayor cosa sobre el tema, pero si le conto que había perdido a una amiga recientemente, senna tratando de ser de apoyo para ichigo simplemente se limitó a seguirlo, todo andaba de una forma tan pacifica que parecía que el mismo universo quería que por fin el joven tuviera un rato de paz consigo mismo, asi era, hasta que la presión del aire comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, otra vez volvía a sentirse esa atmosfera intensa, esa presión en el aire que podía ahogar a una persona normal, para ichigo este ya era una sensación común, molesta, pero común, pero cuando voltio a vera senna, noto que la chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡SENNA!- grito ichigo

-estoy bien ichigo- se limitó a responder ella mientras se levantaba del suelo, aunque su rostro expresaba cierto malestar

-senna, ¿estás bien?- le dijo el peli anaranjado agarrándola de un brazo y apoyándola hacia el

-creo que lo estoy, ¿por qué el aire cambio de esa manera?

Ichigo ahora que lo pensaba, ese cambio del ambiente se presentaba bastante a menudo desde hacía dos semanas, desde el ataque del hollow con poderes devastadores. según le informo rukia, esta criatura había dejado fuera de combate a toshiro, a matsumoto y a komamura entre otros, que solo el viejo capitán comandante había logrado arrancarle un brazo, cosa que hizo retroceder al hueco a una garganta que el mismo tuvo la conciencia de poder abrirla; también añadió, que según el informe de la sociedad de almas, lo más preocupante no era el hollow como tal si no que no habían podido detectarlo si no hasta que ya habia arrojado un cero, y eso tenía que ver con la atmosfera, por alguna razon la energía que se sentía en el aire no reflejaba ningún sentimiento o energía maligna, simplemente era una concentración de energía enorme en el aire, pero esta energía, no dejaba sentir reiatsu alguno , hasta ahora no parecía ser dañina pero vio que esto no era asi, ya que senna estaba bastante afectada por eso, la atmosfera se seguía haciendo más pesada tanto que sena volvió a caer, pero esta vez se desmayo

-¡SENNA DESPIERTA!- le grito ichigo a todo pulmón mientras la levantaba del suelo, la joven estaba dormida nada más, cosa que calmo un poco a ichigo, ya el joven peli naranja se disponía a levantarla y apoyarla sobre su espalda para seguir su camino, cuando noto que de un momento a otro, esa atmosfera habia desaparecido, esto hubiera calmado al joven peli naranja pero un pensamiento fugaz o más bien un recuerdo atravesó su mente, aquel momento donde esa atmosfera también fue aplacada de esa forma, pero eso fue por el rugido del hollow que los ataco ese dia.

Ichigo preocupado por eso con una dormida senna entre sus brazos se puso a mirar en todas direcciones para ver si ese desgraciado estaba cerca de la escena, para su sorpresa, así era, estaba encima del puente que atravesaba al rio, era el mismo bastardo que había matado a su preciosa amiga, estaba a lo lejos mirándolos fijamente, mientras parecía que iba atravesando el puente para llegar hacia ellos, sin pensar en nada mas ichigo saco su insignia para entrar en combate, casi al mismo instante que ya había liberado su bankai y su máscara hollow, dando un salto rápido que en pocos segundos habia acortado toda la distancia entre ambos, ichigo lo miraba con un odio enorme mientras golpeaba al monstruo desde abajo para levantarlo del suelo arrastrándolo con su zampakuto hasta el cielo nocturno, por alguna razon el monstruo no reaccionaba mientras era llevado al aire por ichigo, cosa que molesto tanto al shinigami sustituto que sin dudar, soltó su getsuga tensho más poderoso para sacarlo a volar, aquella explosión negri carmesí había opacado la mitad del firmamento, un golpe certero sin lugar a dudas, el joven de tan devastador había quedado exhausto por liberar tanta energía de un solo golpe, pero estaba seguro que su ataque había sido suficiente, cuando se disipo la oscuridad del ataque ichigo se sorprendió de ver que aquel monstruo seguía ahí, como si nada flotando en el aire, solo tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su máscara y su brazo izquierdo y al parecer aquella criatura seguía sin reaccionar, esto molesto más aun al joven shinigami por lo cual se lanzó de nuevo al ataque con rápidas ráfagas de cortes, ataque que caracterizaba su bankai, el monstruo seguía sin inmutarse ante aquel arrollador ataque, eso siguió así por un rato, hasta que un corte se destacó en la máscara del hollow, esto finalmente hizo reaccionar al monstruo quien agarro la zampakuto de ichigo deteniendo su ataque inmediatamente, lo acerco dejándolo rostro a rostro (por así decirlo) y libero un rugido atronador, más fuerte que el trueno más cercano que uno pudiera escuchar en la noche más tormentosa, despojo a ichigo de su espada y la arrojo al rio, ichigo aún estaba un tanto paralizado del rugido, cosa que el monstruo aprovecho para agarrarlo de la cara con una mano quebrando así su máscara al instante y levantarlo, mientras que con la otra se preparaba para liberar un cero a quema ropa.

-¿acaso este bastardo me matara aquí?, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis amigos?, ¿acaso no puedo derrotar a este maldito hollow?- se decía ichigo para sus adentros mientras trataba de liberarse, pero sin su zampakuto y la posición en la que se encontraba, era prácticamente imposible, el joven jamás dejo de forcejear, aunque fuera un esfuerzo inútil, aunque se vislumbrara su final ahí mismo, ya en lo que el sentía que serían sus últimos momentos sentía que había fallado, que no pudo ser lo que quería ser, esto lo estaba afectando bastante, pero por alguna razón, el rostro de aquella joven que estaba durmiendo con su cuerpo sin alma apareció fugazmente en su mente, cosa que despertó profundos sentimientos en el shinigami sustituto.

-¡NO CAERE AQUÍ!- grito aun cuando su cara seguía estrujada por la garra del hollow, y sintió como un calor recorría su mano, por alguna razón sabía que significaba ese calor

-¡ZANGETSU!- grito ichigo, a lo que unos segundos después un destello negro se alzaba desde el suelo, era la espada negra milagrosa quien se acomodó en la mano de ichigo de nuevo, esta era una luz de esperanza, pero aun no era mucho lo que él podía hacer ahí mismo

-aplaca a los plebeyos, ¡PORTAL DEL BABILONIA!-

Después de este grito, en el cielo aparecieron pequeños agujeros de color dorado, de los cuales salieron unas cadenas enormes, de un color plateado intenso, estas mismas comenzaron a golpear al hollow, liberando a ichigo del agarre de la criatura, el peli naranja miraba aun sorprendido, como las cadenas comenzaban a amarrar al hollow por sus extremidades, por su cuello, por su cintura; al pasar unos segundo, el monstruo estaba totalmente paralizado, el poder de estas cadenas era abrumador, ya que estaba deteniendo al monstruo que se encontraba frente a él, un monstruo que no pudo detener la sociedad de almas en su último encuentro

-Disculpa la demora ichigo, ¿estás bien?- dijo una vocecita dulce, ichigo se sorprendió mas al ver quien le estaba hablando, sin duda alguna era senna, quien hace un rato estaba inconsciente en la calle, pero en ella destacaba que su zampakuto no era la lanza de la última vez, era una espada cónica, que no tenía filo ni acabado punteado, no parecería una espada si no fuera pos su empuñadura exageradamente larga, además senna estaba adornada con una hombrera dorada, un cinturón dorado y de este caída una fina capa de color rojo que descansaba en sus pies, y sus ojos por alguna razón, despedían cierto aire de superioridad y arrogancia, cosa que inquieto a ichigo, pero no le presto mayor importancia.

-senna, ¿estás bien?- se limitó a preguntar mientras aun la veía asombrado. -¿Qué es esa espada?-

-pues es mi zampakuto- respondió ella sonriéndole con un tono divertido

-¿tu zampakuto?- seguía sorprendido ichigo, el recordaba que la zampakuto de ella, era una lanza

-ichigo, ya te lo habia dicho antes, ahora, puedo ver los recuerdos y sentir las almas que me conforman-

**Bueno, asi termina el segundo cap de este fanfic, me pareció divertido siendo senna una de las protagonistas, darle algo de presencia y de habilidades, y pues por qué no, hacer un pequeño homenaje a algunos personajes de otros animes que me gustan, digo, aquí todo se puede no? Mientras no dañe la trama no me molestara dejarme llevar por mi imaginación.**

**Espero haberlos entretenido un poco, aun soy un newby de este tema, pero espero estar entreteniéndolos y pues que disfruten, seguire posteando capítulos pronto**


	3. EXISTENCIA EN BLANCO Y NEGRO

**Primer fanfic de su servidor, esperando poder entretenerlos a ustedes, única razón por la cual muchos escribimos aquí, me gusto escribir sobre este personaje ya que creo que debió aparecer en la serie y no solo en la peli**

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a tite kubo, yo solo estoy escribiendo una historia alterna**

**De ante mano quisiera agradecer a la gente que hace el esfuerzo de leer, sé que aún tengo mis defectos al momento de escribir, pero espero poder mejorar lo más pronto posible**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EXCISTENCIA EN BLANCO Y NEGRO**

-ichigo, ya te lo había dicho antes, ahora, puedo ver los recuerdos y sentir las almas que me conforman-

El peli naranja no terminaba de entender estas palabras, ¿a qué se refería ella con lo que acababa de decir?

-de prisa, dale a ese monstruo, de momento no puedo hacer nada más que mantenerlo amarrado-

decía senna mientras señalaba al monstruo que estaba a merced de ellos pues ya no podía moverse por completo debido a la aparición de las cadenas doradas, viendo esto, pararon de hablar, senna mantenía firme su técnica mientras que ichigo invocaba de nuevo su máscara hollow, preparándose para soltar un despiadado ataque el cual no se hizo esperar, se arrojó en picada hacia el hollow y con furia lanzo su primer getsuga tensho con un poder suficiente para cortar el suelo que estaba por debajo de ellos, aunque la distancia entre ellos y el suelo era bastante alta, inmediatamente siguió con una ráfaga de cortes y estocadas a una velocidad superior a la que había mostrado en su encuentro contra byakuya, el monstruo simplemente se limitaba a rugir ferozmente debido a la impotencia de su situación. La pelea siguió así durante bastante tiempo, ichigo comenzaba a mostrar cansancio, pero no por esto bajaba el ritmo, no descansaría hasta matar al bastardo que le quito a su querida amiga de sus brazos, después de bastante tiempo en ese ritmo, un brazo blanco se vio caer al suelo, esto dio la señal de que la pelea finalmente había terminado, ichigo retrocedió por fin ya bastante agotado, casi no podía mantenerse en pie, cuando pudo volver a ver lo que ocurría el resultado fue diferente al de su último ataque.

El hollow tenía cortadas por todas partes, evidentemente el brazo que había caído era el suyo, también tenía un ala completamente destrozada, pero lo que llamo la atención en particular, era que su máscara estaba rota en la parte del cráneo y por debajo de esta no había nada ¡era una maldita cascara ese monstruo!, ichigo recordó que cuando rompían las máscaras de los hollow, estos morían inmediatamente, ¿así que ese bastardo seguía parado frente a el?

se preparaba en arremeter contra el de nuevo pero no pudo hacerlo, ya con bastante esfuerzo lograba mantenerse de pie, además para complicar las cosas las cadenas con las que senna había detenido al monstruo habían desaparecido en medio del ataque, al parecer el control de ella aún era bastante limitado, eso lo demostraba el hecho de que ella estaba en un estado parecido al de él, aunque no lo había notado por estar centrado en su frenesí, durante varios minutos la situación se encontraba así, ichigo y senna agotados, cosa que el hollow podía haber aprovechado para volver al ataque, pero él también estaba en una situación parecida a la de ellos, el daño recibido era devastador. Ya después de ese momento de tensión pasiva ichigo volvió a ponerse en pie de batalla, pensaba que él podía darle el golpe final y acabar con todo el dolor que estaba causando esa criatura, arremetió de nuevo con el poco poder que le quedaba, esperando poder ganar con ese golpe, de nuevo como al inicio recorrió la distancia entre ambos en nada de tiempo y con un veloz movimiento logro estocar su odiado enemigo ,la batalla finalmente había acabado, o eso creyó por tres segundos, cuando el reiatsu disminuido del monstruo comenzó a subir lo suficiente para poder agarrar la zampakuto de ichigo y removerla de su cuerpo, ¡¿ este maldito no morirá nunca!? Pensaba ichigo mostrando su desesperación mientras su espada era removida dificultosamente, ya cuando su espada estaba por fuera, el pedazo hueco de la máscara del hollow comenzó a brillar cada vez de forma más intensa.

Ichigo sabía que esto pintaría mal para él y para senna si el se recuperaba, así que se volvió a arrojar al ataque, cuando iba a acertar su corte, tres destellos diminutos salieron del cráneo del hollow y formaron una barrera triangular de color naranja detuvieron su ataque, aquello que estaba viendo dejo paralizado a ichigo, ¿era el santen kesshun de inoue protegiendo al hollow?, inmediatamente el peli naranja se alejó lo más que pudo de un salto de un salto, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, inmediatamente del monstruo salieron dos destellos más, y lo rodearon formando un escudo naranja pero este de forma ovular, ichigo no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo frente a el

-¡MALDITO!- grito ichigo impotente al ver cómo es que ese monstruo estaba curándose bastante rápido con las técnicas de inoue, recuperando su brazo, recuperando su ala, sellando el agujero en su cráneo, después de unos minutos, el hollow de nuevo estaba como al inicio de la batalla, o así era, hasta que su reiatsu comenzó a aumentar desmesurada mente, mucho más que antes, la presión espiritual generada por esa cosa estaba debilitando aún más a ichigo y a senna ellos contemplaba como del monstruo comenzaban a salir otro par de alas y crecían aún más las que ya tenía, también sus brazos se hicieron más largos, casi llegando hasta la rodilla y el agujero que tenía en el pecho, se corrió a su estómago, el poder que tenía el hollow al inicio de la batalla no se comparaba con el que ahora tenía.

El peli naranja estaba paralizado por todo lo que habia sucedido aquella victoria segura que creía que tenía, en pocos minutos se volvió en una derrota inminente a manos de un fortalecido monstruo, pero lo que más le impactaba, era que ese monstruo se había recuperado con algo que parecían ser las técnicas de inoue, este se acercaba lentamente a ichigo quien estaba estatico, no podía hacer nada ya, por su mente solo pasaba una cosa ¿acaso moriré aquí? El monstruo ya estaba a pocos pasos y cuando estuvo al frente de el, sin ninguna contemplación, como si él no hubiera estado ahí, siguió derecho del peli naranja, sorprendiendo aún más al joven shinigami, el monstruo simplemente se limitó a alejarse tranquilamente y abrir una garganta en mitad del cielo para irse sin dejar rastro de su presencia, extrañamente la pelea había concluido ahí, ichigo estaba bastante impactado con todo eso, además su cuerpo ya no funcionaba debido a la excesiva fatiga, ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaba y poco a poco su vista se nublo , y el comenzaba a caer inconsciente, sin notar el hecho de que aún estaba en el aire, cayendo así sin que él pudiera hacer nada, esto hubiera sido mortal de no ser por unos brazos que sintió que lo rodeaban y que detenían su caída, no sabía si era porque era un sueño o porque ya estaba muerto, pero sintió unas suaves gotas de agua rozando su cara antes de quedar inconsciente por completo.

_-vaya, vaya ichigo, parece que sufriste una derrota bastante humillante- decía una voz algo aguda y burlona_

_-cállate- se limitó a responder sin saber que él estaba respondiendo._

_-qué extraño, jamás pensé que alguien como tú se asustara de esa manera, eres un cobarde- seguía diciendo aquella voz puyando el ya adolorida alma del joven inconsciente_

_-te dije que te calles- respondía aún inconsciente _

_-aunque también, hay que tener en cuenta que esa cosa era abrumadoramente fuerte, incluso yo estaba sorprendido, quizás no sea algo que puedas manejar… solo-_

_-¡cállate!- su voz comenzaba a denotar ira_

_-no estás en posición de dar órdenes, gatito indefenso, quizás ya sea hora de discutir quien es realmente el rey aquí-_

-¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITO¡- grito ichigo a todo pulmón, levantándose de golpe de la cama, confundido comenzó a mirar alrededor, estaba en su habitación ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-¿ichigo, estas bien?- dijo la joven de cabellos negros y ojos grandes de color violeta, su compañera en combate y gran amiga.

Ichigo trataba de recapitular todo, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su casa?,¿Qué paso? Y de golpe recordó toda la pelea que había sucedido esa noche, también a la joven que lo había acompañado durante esa pelea.

-rukia ¿dónde está senna?- pregunto mostrando una mueca de preocupación, esta se hizo más grande al notar que rukia lo miraba con extrañesa

-¿senna?,¿Quién es ella?-

Ichigo se levantó de golpe de la cama y sujeto a la shinigami de los hombros

-¡senna! La chica con la que….- antes de seguir protestando ichigo se dio cuenta de que ella había regresado hasta esa tarde, y rukia no sabía de ella y no se acordaría tampoco ya que la existencia de ella era algo que nunca debió existir, él tampoco sabía por qué era que podía recordarla cuando escucho de nuevo ese nombre, tal vez por el afecto que le tenía y la forma en la que ella se sacrificó para que su mundo y el estuvieran bien tenía algo que ver.

-rukia, como llegue aquí- se limitó a preguntar bajando su cara, mostrando una mueca pensativa

-cuando yo llegue, estabas en tu cama ichigo, bastante cansado y algo herido, pero no parecía que estuvieras en una situación grave-

-entiendo- diciendo esto soltó a rukia, saco su insignia y salió por la ventana

-¿ichigo, a dónde vas?-

- es bastante complicado rukia, dile a los de la sociedad de almas que ese hollow endemoniado sigue vivo, y ahora es más fuerte que antes- dijo mientras se alejaba dejando atrás a una preocupada rukia.

-maldición senna, ¿qué te hiciste ahora?- se decía el peli naranja para sus adentros, sabía que ella tenía la costumbre de desaparecer, pero lo último que quería es que ella estuviera sola en esos momentos de peligro, además ¿Por qué se fue? Él le había dicho a ella que se quedara con el mientras averiguaban que estaba pasando, esto era con la intensión de protegerla, desde la perdida de inoue se sentía bastante impotente al sentir que no podría proteger a nadie y no quería que lo mismo fuera con ella, el había logrado salvarla en el pasado, pero aun así, le dolió su partida en ese cementerio, no permitiría que otro ser querido para el desapareciera de su vida.

Estaba amaneciendo ya en karakura y el shinigami había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad sin éxito, tampoco podía ayudarse de sentir lel reiatsu de senna pues la atmosfera fastidiosa de siempre ya se comenzaba a hacer presente de nuevo, siguiendo su camino cerca al puente que quedaba al pie del rio contemplo a una joven que estaba apoyada sobre la baranda con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, al acercarse un poco noto que ahí estaba senna, finalmente la había encontrado.

La joven de ojos naranjas no demoro en notar la presencia de ichigo quien ya estaba a unos metros de ella.

-¿ichigo que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando- le dijo al peli naranja mientras se le acercaba en plan de regaño, el obviamente reacciono sorprendido

-¿cómo que que hago aquí? ¿A dónde te fuiste después? te dije que te quedaras en mi casa, no sabes lo que me preocupe al ver que no estabas cuando me desperté

Estas palabras pusieron nerviosa a la chica y no demoraron en hacer lo mismo con el peli naranja quien aunque su intención era normal, sintió que había dicho algo bochornoso

-vaya ichigo, no sabía que te preocupara tanto- dijo mientras se le acercaba sutilmente con una cara traviesa

-obvio que me preocupo por ti, tonta, ese bastardo casi nos mata, además perdí el conocimiento, algo pudo haberte pasado en ese lapso de tiempo- ichigo decía esto mientras trataba de disimular el hecho de que estaba algo avergonzado,

Él no sabía que estaba pasando ahí, ¿por qué ella lo estaba poniendo nervioso tan solo con hablarle con una sonrisa? Esa misma sonrisa que estuvo en su mente durante todo el tiempo que estuvo buscándola, él sabía que el ver sonreir a senna siempre era algo que la caracterizaba, la chica que siempre estaba sonriente a pesar de lo que sucediera, pero ahora el notaba lo hermosa que ella se veía cuando esa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, notar todo esto lo puso más rojo aun.

-ichigo, conozco a ese monstruo-

Aquellas palabras trajeron a ichigo a la realidad de nuevo

-¿a qué te refieres senna?-

-ya estoy recordando más cosas ichigo, ese monstruo… lo he visto en el valle de los gritos-

**Bueno fin del cap 3, aún tengo problemas de redacción pero prometo que iré mejorando con el tiempo, es lo malo de no ser escritor o cualquier cosas de esas ¬¬**

**GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA, HACEN QUE EL ESFUERZO VALGA LA PENA**


	4. VERDADES Y PROMESAS

**Primer fanfic de su servidor, esperando poder entretenerlos a ustedes, única razón por la cual muchos escribimos aquí, me gusto escribir sobre este personaje ya que creo que debió aparecer en la serie y no solo en la peli**

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a tite kubo, yo solo estoy escribiendo una historia alterna**

**De ante mano quisiera agradecer a la gente que hace el esfuerzo de leer, sé que aún tengo mis defectos al momento de escribir, pero espero poder mejorar lo más pronto posible**

CAPITULO 4

VERDADES Y PROMESAS

-¿lo has visto antes?-

Esta afirmación impacto al pelinaranja, ¿ese monstruo tenía algo que ver con senna?

-ichigo, al ver ese monstruo pude recordar algunas cosas, no son muy claras, pero definitivamente había visto a esa cosa en el valle de los gritos, recuerdo haberlo visto mientras devoraba blanks del lugar, no solo lo veía, lo sentía, sentía que esa cosa estaba comiéndose a cada uno de los seres que conformaba esa dimensión.

-eso es porque tú eres el rosario de las almas señorita ¿creo que lo sabes no?-

Se escuchó a lo lejos de la voz de un hombre que vestía una bata de color verde y portaba un curioso sombrero color verde con franjas blancas quien venía delante de la que parecía ser rukia.

-urahara, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo ichigo ya cuando estuvieron en distancia de conversar.

-investigando que es todo esto que está pasando ichigo, creo que ya has notado que esta situación se está saliendo de tus manos- respondió el sombrerero con un semblante serio -¿senna, verdad?

-eehhh si- respondió la joven de ojos naranjas mirando extrañada a esa extraña figura que se dirigía a ella

-así que tú eres senna- dijo la shinigami peli negra entrando en la conversación también

-rukia, ¿ya la recuerdas?- le pregunto el shinigami sustituto a su amiga

-lo siento, no recuerdo haberla visto antes- respondió caris baja, -siendo franca, no sé qué está sucediendo ichigo, solo sé que tiene que ver con esa cosa que mato a inoue, pensé que ya todo había acabado cuando el capitán comandante lo había ahuyentado-.

-créeme rukia, hay mucho más,lo de hace dos semanas solo fue el inicio-dijo ichigo mientras mostraba la mueca de preocupación en su rostro

-bueno, no creo que podamos charlar cómodamente aquí señores, vayamos a mi tienda- dijo urahara denotando su característico toque alegre y humorístico

Ya más tarde en una tienda algo vieja y un poco tradicionalista, se encontraba el grupo que estaba debatiendo en el puente, ichigo le había contado todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior a urahara, rukia prestaba atención, era poco lo que podía entender, pero al parecer ambos shinigamis estaban bastante entendidos del tema que refería a la situación actual y a la joven que tenía preocupado al peli naranja a tal punto que salió a buscarla aun estando herido, senna también estaba contando lo poco que podía recordar.

-solo recuerdo sentir que esa cosa me estaba comiendo, digo, se estaba comiendo el lugar, también en medio de todas esas sensaciones, sentí que me estaba fundiendo con un lugar raro, era oscuro y desértico, pero podía sentir una relación con el como con el valle de los gritos, después de eso, solo recuerdo estar viendo a ichigo en el cementerio al frente de mi tumba-.

-eso es senna, porque tú eres el rosario de las almas, la memoria conjunta de todos los blanks, por eso mismo podías sentir lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, pero esta relación con el hueco mundo se me hace extraña, probablemente cuando ichigo y tu detuvieron la colisión de mundos, lograron detener la destrucción, pero eso no quiso decir que las dimensiones volvieron a estar estables despues de todo ese asunto, tal vez hubo alguna filtración del hueco mundo con el valle de los gritos, de ahí el hecho de que ese hollow haya llegado a tu dimensión y si se ha estado alimentando de los blanks, eso explicaría también su desmesurado poder y también el hecho de que tú también pudieras tener una conexión directa con el hueco mundo.

-¡pero eso no explica por qué ese maldito pudo utilizar los poderes de inoue! –grito el agitado peli naranja mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus palmas.

-ichigo, como tú sabes los hollow se alimentan de almas para poder continuar existiendo o también para fortalecerse, en especial este, como adquirió gran parte de su poder devorando una fuente de reiatsu tan grande como la que hay en el valle de los gritos, debió haber desarrollado una habilidad para devorar las almas aun a una velocidad mayor que la de los otros hollow, puede que ya hubiera tomado a inoue mientras peleaba contra los capitanes-

Estas palabras le dolían a ichigo, ¿su amiga ahora era parte de un monstruo? ¿Él no podía hacer nada para rescatarla y darle el descanso a su alma?

-eehh, señor urahara, eso no explica por qué estoy aqui, recuerdo haber desaparecido en ese cementerio- interrumpió senna la tensa conversación entre ichigo y urahara

-probablemente sea porque el valle sintió que estaba en peligro y te género como una medida de defensa, no se me ocurre otra cosa- respondió urahara bastante serio – como consecuencia de tu existencia previa, el manejos de tus habilidades y tu manipulación de recuerdos y demás debió haber mejorado, incluso puedo decir que no solo dispones de habilidades de los blanks, sino que también de algunos hollow, eso explicaría el hecho de que domines varios shikai ahora.

-entiendo, ya casi todo cuadra excepto por una cosa- sentencio senna -¿Por qué es ichigo el único que me recuerda?, los capitanes de la sociedad de almas trataron de rescatarme también, además, yo hablaba con rukia, ahora ella tampoco me recuerda-.

-eso ya vendría en al ámbito personal senna, tú con ichigo formaste lazos bastantes fuertes, según entiendo, tú te sacrificaste en especial por que el siguiera bien, ¿no es así?- estas palabras pusieron algo roja a una confundida senna, quien ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta información y ante la pena de las afirmaciones de urahara -yo de ti kuchiki me iba preocupando de que te quiten a ichi…- antes de poder terminar la oración una rápida patada de rukia había estrellado al ex capitán contra la pared detrás de él.

-hay otra cosa urahara- dijo el peli naranja pensativo – ¿cómo es que ese hollow no murió cuando destruí su máscara? Hasta ahora ningún hollow había sobrevivido a eso

Si la expresión de urahara durante toda la conversación había sido bastante seria, ahora lo era mucho más, incluso se denotaba un toque de preocupación en su cara, ichigo no pasó desapercibido eso

-lo más probable es que ese hollow ahora también sea una existencia alterna, así como lo es senna, ahora ya no es solo un hollow, ahora también es algo distinto, y al parecer por lo que me describiste, puede que ya ni siquiera sea una existencia racional, así como senna es la materialización de los recuerdos de los blanks, él sea la representación del instinto y del poder conjunto de estos, en pocas palabras senna, ese monstruo es tu alter ego ahora-

Esto creo una atmosfera de tensión en la pequeña habitación, ichigo ya no podía mas con su furia

-¿osea que esa cosa y senna, dependen el uno del otro?- grito el peli naranja ya bastante ofuscado

-no he dicho eso ichigo- lo reprendió urahara con frialdad – no debes preocuparte por eso, acabar con esa cosa no debería afectar a senna, pero, si ese monstruo está haciéndose más fuerte devorando blanks, creo que es obvio que intentara ir por la parte faltante más importante ¿no lo crees?

Las cartas de la situación habían sido destapadas sobre la mesa, eso solo quería decir que senna era el objetivo primario de ese hollow, aquello asusto a la joven de ojos naranja.

-rukia, necesito que vayas a la sociedad de almas y le cuentes al capitán comandante todo lo que hemos descubierto acá, si esa cosa es tan fuerte como creemos que es, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- ordeno urahara a rukia, quien estuvo en silencio durante todo el debate

-lo hare enseguida, ichigo, protege a senna, la ayuda viene en camino- dijo rukia a ichigo tratando de calmar la furia del shinigami sustituto, inmediatamente abrió el senkaimon y se fue.

-ichigo, te recomiendo que te vayas a descansar, es obvio que esa cosa vendrá tras senna, y tú no puedes hacer nada con esas heridas que tienes

El peli naranja finalmente se había calmado un poco, entendía la situación ahora, y agradecía el hecho de poder entender ahora un poco mejor las cosas.

-gracias, urahara-

Ya era de noche en ese día, ichigo dormía tratando de recuperarse de sus heridas, senna estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama en la habitación, no había tenido problema en introducirla a su hogar, yuzu y karin la recibieron complacidas, y su padre no tardó en darle la bienvenida a " su cuarta hija" quien podría alegrar un poco el deprimido corazón de si hijo cabeza hueca. senna demostraba bastante preocupación en su rostro, no estaba preocupada por ella, sino porque la existencia de ella y de ese hollow representaba un desorden en las dimensiones y era bastante probable que volviera a surgir el problema de la colisión de mundos y lo último que quería era eso.

-tranquilízate, yo te protegeré-

Estas palabras sacaron a senna de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver al peli naranja quien estaba mirándola desde la cama, con una expresión de serenidad en su rostro.

-prometo que no dejare que nada te pase senna- seguía el joven sentándose en su cama, la joven no pudo contener su dolor y soltó su llanto, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a ichigo

-perdóname ichigo, siempre que aparezco en tu vida es para causarte problemas, lo único que soy es un preludio de una catástrofe, siempre causándote problemas, incluso esta vez, perdiste a un ser querido, yo… yo, simplemente no debería haber existido- lloraba senna mostrando una tristeza bastante grande, aquella que el joven pareció reconocer de su sentimiento de no haber podido proteger a inoue

-tú no tienes la culpa de nada senna, no tienes por qué sentirte así, es verdad que siempre que estoy junto a ti, termino en alguna especie de problema, pero…- diciendo esto, ichigo se levantó de su cama y abrazo a la joven quien quedo en shock al sentir los brazos del shinigami sustituto rodeándola - no por eso deberías decir que no mereces existir, míralo por este lado , si tu no hubieras estado ayer, yo no hubiera podido contener a esa cosa, no sabía que ahora eras tan fuerte.

Senna no sabía cómo debía sentirse, estaba realmente deprimida por ser un mártir para aquel que siempre estaba para ella, pero, ese sentimiento estaba disminuyendo al sentir el calor reconfortante del abrazo que estaba recibiendo

-yo, yo no soy tan fuerte ichigo, mira que no pude mantener ese shikai por mucho tiempo, aunque pueda manejar varios, pierdo el control de ellos fácilmente al ser rechazada por su poder- se limitó a responder

-no importa, yo compensare lo que haga falta para que tú puedas seguir viviendo, te lo prometo

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en el corazón de senna, hacían que este latiera más fuerte y que aquella tristeza desapareciera cual mágica medicina, entre todo ese mar de sentimientos que ella sentía simplemente recostó su cabeza en el pecho del peli naranja

-gracias ichigo, gracias-

Ya era media noche, senna se había acostado con las hermanas de ichigo, donde normalmente dormía rukia, de quien el pelinaranja no tenia noticias aun, en fin, lo que ocupaba su cabeza en esos momentos era la promesa que le había hecho a senna, esto lo preocupaba bastante, tenía que cumplirla a como diera lugar, pero, si con todo su poder duramente pudo herir un poco a ese monstruo, ¿Qué haría ahora que esa cosa era mucho más fuerte, y que se seguiría fortaleciendo a cada minuto que no estuviera presente?

-_creo habértelo dicho ichigo, esto no podrás hacerlo solo y menos con ese mínimo poder que te he concedido. _

Ichigo reconocía aquella voz burlona, ese monstruo dentro de él que siempre estaba al asecho, pendiente del momento donde le quitaría todo para poder existir el plenamente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-_veras ichigo, ese poder que obtienes de tu mascara es prácticamente nulo, un muy bajo porcentaje de mi poder real- _esto llamo la atención del peli naranja

-¿a qué te refieres?

_-a que ya es hora de que ajustemos cuentas, ahora realmente te enfrentaras a la prueba para saber quién es el rey entre nosotros, claro, si es que quieres tener el poder suficiente para proteger a tus amigos y cumplir con tu promesa_

**FIN CAPITULO 4**

**Esto de escribir un fanfic es bastante liberador, me gusta el hecho de poder escribir, lo adoro, aunque sea una cosa tan efímera como un fanfiction que muy pocos leen, debo decirlo, aun asi, gracias a quienes me están leyendo, solo espero que esta historia sea de su agrado**

****

TAMBIEN QUISIERA DISCULPARME POR LOS ERRORES BRUTALES QUE TUVO ESTE CAPITULO CON RESPECTO A REDACCION, LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA, PERO YA AL MENOS LO CORREGI


	5. PACTOS

**Primer fanfic de su servidor, esperando poder entretenerlos a ustedes, única razón por la cual muchos escribimos aquí, me gusto escribir sobre este personaje ya que creo que debió aparecer en la serie y no solo en la peli**

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a tite kubo, yo solo estoy escribiendo una historia alterna**

**De ante mano quisiera agradecer a la gente que hace el esfuerzo de leer, sé que aún tengo mis defectos al momento de escribir, pero espero poder mejorar lo más pronto posible**

CAPITULO 5

PACTOS

-¿crees que voy a caer en tu trampa?, no soy idiota- replico el peli naranja a su hollow interno, quien siempre estaba al asecho para poder tomar la existencia de el como suya

-_por favor ichigo, se sinceró contigo mismo, sabes que de no ser por mí, no solo inoue hubiera muerto en esa pelea_

_Flashback_

_Después de que se disipo la atmosfera que bloqueaba la percepción de todo reiatsu gracias al rugido del hollow que había aparecido frente a ambos peli naranjas, se percibió la abrumadora cantidad de poder del monstruo, su solo instinto de matar destrozaba el aire alrededor, provocando que una persona de bajos niveles de combate espiritual como inoue cayera arrodillada por no poder manejar tal presión, ichigo estaba retomando su posición de combate después del rugido sorpresa de esa cosa quien estaba dirigiéndose directo a su amiga._

_-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, MALDITA COSA!- grito alarmado el shinigami sustituto quien en un instante se disparó hacia la amenazante criatura con una estocada de su zampakuto cargada de toda su energía espiritual, el choque fue explosivo a tal grado que despidió a la peli naranja de la escena, una esfera de energía negra carmesí estaba impactando contra un monstruo blanco el cual retrocedía, pero poco a poco, el avance de ichigo fue reducido a nada, al notar que ese monstruo había detenido su ataque en seco, esta visión impacto al joven shinigami, sin mayor esfuerzo el monstruo de un golpe al estómago expulso al shinigami a varios metros de él, el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a ichigo fuera de combate por unos segundos, cuando recupero todos sus sentidos, noto que el monstruo estaba cara a cara a él, tomo su brazo izquierdo y se preparaba para destrozárselo._

_-LICHT REGEN-_

_Una devastadora ráfaga de luces cayeron sobre el monstruo cegándolo y golpeándolo feroz mente, ichigo aprovecho esto para retroceder de nuevo, el feroz ataque siguió por unos segundos._

_-gracias, ishida- dijo el peli naranja a un joven que vestia prendas blancas, su cabello era de color azul y atacaba al monstruo con un arco que disparaba flechas sacadas de su propio reiatsu_

_-kurosaki, ¿estás bien?-_

_-eso creo- respondió agradecido_

_Cuando la tormenta de flechas de luz se detuvo solo quedo una nube de polvo, de la cual estaba saliendo el monstruo sin ningún rasguño, este iba caminando lentamente dando a entender que no había notado la presencia de un joven alto y moreno quien estaba dirigiendo un golpe directo a su quijada con un brazo de color blanco_

_-la muerte- se escuchó en el aire antes de que una tremenda cantidad de reiatsu saliera del brazo de sado golpeando explosivamente al hollow, estrellándolo directamente contra una pared_

_-lamentamos la demora ichigo- de disculpaba el moreno de la forma más cortes posible_

_Unos segundos después, el monstruo salio del escombro que había dejado su impacto, no presentaba ninguna clase de daño, esto preocupo al pequeño grupo que lo estaba combatiendo_

_-es cosa es indestructible- sentencio ishida, -recibió ataques directos de los tres y no parece haber recibido daño alguno, su reiatsu no ha disminuido en nada._

_A lo lejos el hollow se iba acercando lentamente, pero se detuvo en seco, cuando hizo esto, el reiatsu en el aire se hizo muchísimo más denso de lo que ya lo era, con un movimiento casi armonioso, elevo su brazo, y de la punta de su dedo índice, se concentró una pequeña bola de energía de color gris, la cual se hacía cada vez más densa al igual que la presión del aire_

_uryu enseguida entendió que era esa cosa – kurosaki, esto pinta bastante mal, esa cosa se está preparando para liberar un cero, si lo libera aquí, podría destruir toda la ciudad de un solo golpe-_

_Aquellas palabras alarmaron a ichigo quien en seguida recordó que por las cercanías debería estar su amiga quien no la había visto desde que empezó la batalla_

_-ella está bien ichigo, mientras uryu estaba atacando la encontré, le dije que se escondiera-_

_-gracias Chad, lo único que importa es que ella este a salvo-_

_Sin perder tiempo con el alivio de esta noticia, ichigo libero su máscara hollow y arremetió directamente contra el monstruo, creyó hacerlo antes de que el liberara su mayor ataque, pero no fue así, un rayo de color gris y energía abrumadoramente aplastante estaba en rumbo de colisión contra él, ichigo choco con esta energía defendiéndose el con su propio reiatsu al máximo de su capacidad, desafortunadamente para él, el cero del monstruo frente a él era mucho más poderoso, lo suficiente para haber quebrado su máscara al instante, ichigo estaba siendo golpeado ferozmente por ese cero, su poder no demoraría en dejarlo fuera de combate, hasta que sintió que algo lo empujo por el lado, mirando hacia atrás para ver que lo saco de su choque contra ese cero, noto a Chad con su brazo derecho transformado en una especie de escudo, la defensa de este logro disipar gran parte del cero, pero la energía de este había destruido prácticamente todo su brazo, dejando así al joven de cabellos morenos fuera de combate cuando el cero finalmente se disipo en el aire_

_-¡CHAD!- grito ichigo viendo a su amigo quien se acababa de sacrificar por el_

_-ichigo, lo curare inmediatamente- apareciendo en escena llego inoue quien no dudo en darle auxilio a su amigo caído, ichigo miro con desprecio al hollow quien no se había movido del lugar, este, aumento aún más la presión en el aire con su reiatsu, al tiempo que liberaba un rugido que era tan fuerte que rompió su propia mascara dejando ver sus colmillos en un grito devastador, esto fue suficiente para poner en alarma al pelinaranja y a su amigo de blanco, ahora el hollow tomaba una posición apuntando a ichigo con sus cuernos y del centro entre estos se concentraba una bola de energía parecida a la de ahorita, solo que esta no era un pequeño punto como la de antes, esa bola de energía era casi tan grande como ese monstruo._

_-esto pinta bastante mal kurosaki, debemos retroceder-_

_-no podemos hacerlo uryu, si nos retiramos esa cosa destruirá la ciudad, además Chad aún está demasiado herido para moverse, inoue necesita más tiempo-_

_Ichigo sabía bien que ese ataque de ese monstruo sería más destructivo que el anterior, pero por el bien de sus amigos y de su hogar, tendría que pararlo a toda costa, aunque no supiera como lo iba a detener, ya que era su deber hacerlo, para eso obtuvo sus poderes, de nuevo se revistió de su máscara hollow, esta vez simplemente dio unos pasos hacia delante lo suficiente para tratar de desviar ese rayo, este no se hizo esperar, fue un disparo que superaba el tamaño de una casa y se dirigía camino al peli naranja, este se defendió con su zampakuto, la cual al recibir el cero comenzó a calentarse como el sol, la máscara de hollow del shinigami sustituto se desquebrajaba por pedazos, pero este hacia un esfuerzo especial en reconstruirla mientras recibía ese golpe, sabía que sin ella, todo estaba perdido, ichigo se mantenía firme, pero no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, la presión de mantener la máscara y detener ese ataque lo habia agotado rápidamente._

_-maldición, no puedo flaquear ahora, ¡no puedo dejarlos morir!- se repetía a sí mismo el peli naranja quien estaba en su límite ya, su brazo derecho estaba totalmente quemado y no demoraría en dejar de funcionar, su máscara hollow estaba totalmente destruida excepto la parte que cubría su ojo izquierdo, él sabía que pronto seria su fin_

_-¡NO CAERE AQUÍ!- grito ichigo dejando salir toda su voluntad, de pelear, de proteger y la más importante, de vivir, esto dio lugar a algo que era peligroso para todos los presentes en el lugar, la máscara de hollow de ichigo se re hizo completamente, pero esta era diferente de la normal, esta tenia diferentes marcas a la habitual, pero lo que más identificaba el cambio, era que esa mascara tenía dos cuernos enormes que salían de la parte de atrás del cráneo, ichigo no demoro en cortar ese cero a la mitad con un arrollador getsuga tensho, , desviando rayos de energía por todo lado que destruyeron edificios enteros al recibir el golpe, este ataque también dio directo al hollow quien salió volando varios cientos de metros, segundos después, la máscara había desaparecido dejando a un confundido ichigo quien no sabía que había pasado en esos últimos segundos, hasta que un grito desgarrador lo saco de su letargo_

_-¡kurosaki!- grito uryu _

_Ichigo volteo su mirada a sus amigos para ver que inoue tenía una herida profunda en su pecho y en su estómago, de esta brillaba un fuego gris, uno de los rayos dispersos del cero había dado en inoue dejándola gravemente herida_

_-¡ INOUE, NO!- grito asustado el pelinaranja mientras dejaba tirada su zampakuto y corría a toda prisa hacia su amiga herida, al llegar a ella la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre el_

_-inoue, resiste, por favor, resiste- suplicaba asustado ichigo, no podía creer que no pudo evitar que ella recibiera daño_

_-ichigo, estaré bien, no te preocupes- decía la peli naranja tratando de esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero el dolor era tan grande que no pudo hacerlo_

_-ichigo… lo siento- dijo inoue en un último suspiro, estas palabras helaron la sangre del peli naranja, ella había dejado de respirar después de decir eso_

_-inoue, despierta, por favor, no me hagas esto- decía el shinigami sustituto mientras dejaba caer lagrimas sobre el rostro de su amiga muerta, para él esa escena era toda su realidad, no se había fijado en que el monstruo estaba de nuevo frente a él, tampoco se percató de la llegada de los capitanes y teniente, y no se percató de la shinigami de baja estatura y pelinegra quien lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos al percatarse de lo que había sucedido._

_-Acéptalo ichigo, eres débil y sin la ayuda que te preste en ese momento, no solo esa lindura hubiera muerto, si no también tú, tus amigos y tu patética ciudad_

-¿estás diciendo que debo regresar a patearte el culo como la última vez? Decía el enojado peli naranja a su yo interior –no me molestara hacerlo si eso significa ser más fuerte y el poder callarte a la vez-

-_eso es lo que crees tú, te espero aquí ichigo- sentencio la existencia alterna dejando en la habitación un profundo silencio_

-creo que no tengo más opción- dijo el peli naranja resignado, quien salió de su cuerpo con su insignia de combate y se dirigió a un lugar apartado de su casa, sabía que la última vez que había confrontado a su yo interior había causado grandes daños a su alrededor, no quería involucrar a nadie así que no recurrió a los vizard esta vez, asi que simplemente había un lugar donde podría realizar esta tarea sin mayores daños, el lugar donde se enfrentó al hollow con senna, el puente del rio, al llegar al lugar estaba callado como siempre y más a esas horas de la noche.

-bueno, será empezar antes de que me arrepienta- ichigo se posó suavemente en una posición de meditación con zangetsu recostada en su regazo, cerro sus ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones que recordaba de cuando entraba a su mundo interior

Después de unos minutos, al abrir los ojos el peli naranja se vio en un mundo lleno de rascacielos, el cual todos tenían un color intenso azul, casi tan intenso como el del cielo normalmente en ese lugar, pero esta vez, habia una excepción, estaba lloviendo en aquel extraño mundo, no era una lluvia fuerte, pero denotaba una sensación de tristeza y de nostalgia.

-_veo que te decidiste a venir ichigo-_ susurro una voz que se sintió al lado de el

-bueno, hagamos esto rápido, no soporto tu maldita presencia- sentencio ichigo a una figura la cual era idéntica a él, excepto por el hecho de que este era blanco como la nieve exceptuando sus ojos los cuales eran de un color negro intenso, este era el monstruo interior de ichigo.

_-como digas-_

Ichigo se preparaba para arremeter un ataque hacia su oponente pero se detuvo al ver que el no entraba en posición de batalla.

-por qué no peleas maldito- le replicaba el peli naranja a su alter ego

-_nunca dije que iba a pelear, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya demostraste que tienes el control, así que hare esto de otra forma._

Lentamente, el hollow se acercó a ichigo, cuando llego hasta el, se arrodillo frente al peli naranja en posición de meditación

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto un confundido peli naranja

_- no te demores tanto idiota, clava tu zampakuto en mí, atraviesa mi cuello con ella, al hacerlo dominaras por completo mi existencia, pero si lo haces, debes entender que habrá un precio alto que pagar, el cual no te voy a decir aquí mismo, tendras que descubrirlo por ti mismo- declaro el hollow mirando a ichigo con una malicia que destellaba de sus ojos_

Ichigo no salía de su confusión, ¿tenía que matar a esa cosa esta vez? Y si es asi, por que se entregaba a este destino, y ¿con esa confianza en sus ojos?

_-lo sabras muy pronto idiota, ahora cumple con tu cometido, ¿no dijiste que acabarías conmigo?-_

-lo hare- finalmente declaro el shinigami, inmediatamente clavo su zampakuto en el cuello del hollow.

_-todo está completo, ahora si sabremos quién de los dos es el verdadero rey- _alcanzo a escuchar ichigo antes de darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba en el puente, aún seguía siendo de noche

-no siento ningún cambio-

El shinigami sustituto no entendía que acababa de suceder, algo se sentía distinto en su zampakuto, pero el en sí, no se sentía más fuerte, ni más peligroso, ni si quiera sentía una intención maligna a su alrededor, lo que era común cuando hablaba con su alter ego

-bueno lo mejor será que me acueste a dormir-

**FIN CAPITULO 5**

**Esto de escribir un fanfic es bastante liberador, me gusta el hecho de poder escribir, lo adoro, aunque sea una cosa tan efímera como un fanfiction que muy pocos leen, debo decirlo, aun asi, gracias a quienes me están leyendo, solo espero que esta historia sea de su agrado**


	6. EL PELINARANJA Y LA PELIMORADA SE CONOCE

Primer fanfic de su servidor, esperando poder entretenerlos a ustedes, única razón por la cual muchos escribimos aquí, me gusto escribir sobre este personaje ya que creo que debió aparecer en la serie y no solo en la peli

Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a tite kubo, yo solo estoy escribiendo una historia alterna

De ante mano quisiera agradecer a la gente que hace el esfuerzo de leer, sé que aún tengo mis defectos al momento de escribir, pero espero poder mejorar lo más pronto posible

CAPITULO 6

EL PELINARANJA Y LA PELIMORADA SE CONOCEN PART 1

Han pasado una semana desde la última vez que apareció el hollow que estaba rondando karakura, gracias a la presencia de este, la cantidad habitual de otros hollows que aparecían normalmente se redujo a 0, quizás el enorme poder de esa cosa los mantenía alejados, -bueno eso quizás sea lo único positivo en todo esto- se decía a sí mismo el joven peli naranja quien vestía su uniforme y ya estaba a pocos metros de la entrada de su escuela

-tampoco he visto a senna en estos días- seguía divagando ichigo, al igual que esa cosa, senna no habia aparecido en esos días, él la había ido a buscar en todos lados por la ciudad, pero no había pista de ella por ningún lado, y para complicar las cosas, lo único que permanecía de todo ese tema, era esa maldita atmosfera enfermiza que bloqueaba toda percepción de reiatsu, si ya era bastante malo ser atacado por un monstruo que puede ir y venir del hueco mundo, peor es que este los pueda emboscar por culpa de esa energía

-kurosaki, buenos días- saludo el joven de pelo azul y lentes quien siempre cargaba un rosario en su muñeca

-hola ishida- respondía sin ánimos el peli naranja, -¿Cuándo saldrá Chad del hospital?

-aun esta grave, gracias a la ayuda de la capitana unohana el no perdió el brazo, pero sin los poderes de inoue, no pudo hacer una curación que lo dejara sano por completo, el resto tendría que hacerlo la atención medica regular-

-ya veo, entremos a clase, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar lo que el seireitei decida hacer-

La clase transcurría como todos los días, todo el mundo se limitaba a anotar lo que les dictaba su profesor presente, pero solo el peli naranja estaba omitiendo esto, no dejaba de sentir un calor extraño en su mano, como si quemara, eso era desde el día que hizo el pacto con su hollow interno, si es cierto que no sentía ningún cambio importante como tal, ese calor en la mano era lo único que había quedado de todo eso

-me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de error he cometido al hacer ese trato?-

El atardecer ya rondaba la ciudad y la gente del colegio ya había salido para sus respectivas casas, ichigo como era costumbre desde hace un tiempo, iba camino al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su amiga, por más complicadas que estuvieran las cosas en el lugar, no abandonaria esta costumbre, para su sorpresa, el cementerio estaba cerrado

-¿desde cuándo cierran el cementerio?- se preguntaba extrañado el peli naranja, al parecer por hoy, no podría hacer su visita diaria, resignado dejo todo el asunto hasta ahí por el día y mejor se dirigía a su hogar

El anochecer iba llegando y comenzaban a notarse las primeras estrellas en el cielo, la ciudad comenzaba a brillar al ritmo de la iluminación nocturna, dotándola de un aura dorada que jugaba con el carmesí opacado del cielo, no es que el peli naranja le diera mucha importancia a estas cosas, pero el realmente estaba disfrutando de aquel paisaje

-es una noche hermosa- se decía el peli naranja mientras pasaba al lado de una feria la cual había abierto hoy sus puertas – seguro a senna le gustaría venir a este lugar- al instante de decirse eso, el peli naranja cayo en cuenta de lo que había rondado por su mente, poniéndose rojo en ese mismo instante –mejor sigo derecho para la casa-

Ya en su hogar ichigo tenía que lidiar con la misma rutina de todos los días, esquivar el extraño saludo de su padre y dejarlo noqueado en el suelo, saludar a su hermana karin como siempre con un ronco hola, y disfrutar de la cena de su hermana cariñosa yuzu para finalmente terminar encerrado en su habitación, recostado en su cama el peli naranja sentía que el lugar era bastante solitario a veces, casi siempre estaba rukia por ahí leyendo sus mangas o dibujando a ese conejo de porquería, desde que ella se fue a la sociedad de almas a reportar la información obtenida por él, no había vuelto -lo mejor será que me duerma de una vez, esto no se mantendrá así de tranquilo por siempre- y asi finalmente, el joven peli naranja recibió el abrazo del sueño

-ichigo- susurraba una voz

-ichigo, despierta- se hacía cada vez más intenso el tono

-vamos ichigo, aún es temprano- el letargo del peli naranja seguía siendo pesado, hasta que sintió un frui baño de agua en la cara el cual lo saco de su sueño de una forma abrupta

-¿pero qué demo…?- gritaba ajetreado el peli naranja manoteando a su alrededor, cuando pudo recuperar la calma noto a una joven peli morada con ojos color naranja sonriéndole desde la ventana

-¿senna te volviste loca?- protestaba el peli naranja, mirando a su alrededor seguía siendo de noche – ¿no sabes acaso que horas son?

-mmmmmm, las 11.00pm creo yo- decía la joven mirando al reloj de la habitación del chico

-por eso, para que me despiertas a estas horas-

-¿Cómo que para que baka?, hay una feria en la ciudad vamos para allá, además no creo que tengas mucho que protestar mañana no tienes escuela.

-eso no tiene nada que ver mira que cu….- el joven no pudo terminar de decir nada porque ya habia siendo arrastrado por su amiga hacia la ventana

-¡¿oye, al menos me puedo cambiar?!- protesto el peli naranja antes de que prácticamente fuera arrojado por la ventana, la peli morada lo miro de reojo, no tenía camisa puesta, solo una pantaloneta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, esta imagen ruborizo la ruborizo tanto que solo se limitó a voltear hacia la pared

-b-b-bueno pero que sea rápido ichigo- dijo en tono enojado, el peli naranja no entendía esto asi que simplemente se limitó a vestirse.

Ya mientras que iban por la calle, la ciudad estaba apagada por los alrededores, uno que otro negocio local seguía abierto, pero del resto, ya casi no había ningún ruido, eso iba cambiando a medida que se acercaban a la feria, la cual brillaba con intensidad a lo lejos y el ruido de sus atracciones comenzaban a sentirse en los oídos de ambos shinigamis

-oye senna, ¿dónde estuviste toda la semana? Te estuve buscando por doquier- con esta pregunta ichigo pretendía romper el silencio que los estaba marcando

-estaba en lo que quedaba del valle de los gritos, necesitaba saber que había pasado allá- decía con tristeza en sus ojos la peli morada – también estaba meditando para ver si podía dominar mejor varios de mis shikais, los necesitaremos pronto al parecer.

-ya te dije que no te afanes en sobre esforzarte, yo te protegeré, te lo prometo- estas palabras reconfortaban a la joven

-sé que lo harás ichigo, por eso quiero también poder protegerte- susurro mientras agarraba al peli naranja del brazo quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, aunque estaba totalmente apenado, se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba estar así con ella en ese momento, ambos caminando juntos hacia una feria una tranquila noche de sábado.

-dos boletos por favor-

-aquí tiene joven-

-muchas gracias- ya adentro el ambiente era carnavalesco, luces de todos los colores adornaban las casetas donde habían atracciones y puestos de comida rápida, mas al fondo habían atracciones de parque de diversiones como carritos chocones y una improvisada pero grande rueda de chicago, sonaba una alegre canción de carnaval la cual era opacada por las risas y los murmuras de todas las personas que circulaban alrededor.

-bueno, ya me arrastraste hasta aquí, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?-

Y asi, comenzó una odisea para el peli naranja quien hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para seguirle el ritmo a su acompañante, senna ya había ganado varios premios en varios locales incluso un chappy de más de un metro.

-mira ichigo, ¿no es lindo? Decía la joven abrazando con fuerza al peluche rosado

-ehh, si, bastante- respondió el peli naranja, - genial, otra loca obsesionada con esa cosa- decía para sus adentros, la noche avanzaba en un ritmo alegre y pacífico, ichigo no podía creer que se estuviera divirtiendo, por una vez en un buen tiempo, se estaba relajando y podía ser un joven de su edad pero no era porque él estuviera emocionado con las atracciones, era por que ver a senna reir y divertirse como lo estaba haciendo, lo hacía sentir bien, ver a su amiga corriendo por todos lados buscando que hacer ahora era un placer para el.

Ya era de madrugada, ichigo y senna se estaban retirando ya después de una noche de euforia y entretenimiento de carnaval, la peli morada caminaba gustosamente cargando algunos premios que había ganado, el peli naranja, no tanto, le había tocado cargar el chappy extra grande y otros premios que no dejaban de pesar

-oye, deberías cargar tu todas tus tonterías- replicaba el peli naranja a una danzante senna

-vamos ichigo, no me digas que ya te estas cansando

-tss-

El frio comenzaba a hacerse bastante fuerte, el peli naranja quien solo había salido con una camiseta café y sus jeans casuales comenzaba a sentir los golpes del clima de la madrugada, miraba si su compañera también estaba sintiendo frio, pero ella habia salido con una chaqueta color beige, una camisa roja por debajo y una falda que llegaba debajo de las rodillas de color café terminando en unas botas altas que cubrían parte de su pantorrilla, realmente se veía bien adornada por la luz de los postes de la calle, su alegre caminata se detuvo sacando al peli naranja de su admiración

-¿ocurre algo senna?-

-nada en especial ichigo, solo, que me siento muy alegre de estar viva en este momento-

Esas palabras corrieron a toda prisa en la mente del peli naranja

-ichigo, me pongo a pensar, y se siente increíble, se siente increíble vestir como estoy vestida, se siente increíble el poder caminar por la noche, se siente increíble la adrenalina, el sonreír, el sentirse frustrado, asustado y demás emociones, se siente increíble el simple hecho de vivir, aunque sé que no debería estarlo, ya que yo no soy una existencia real

-senna…- susurraba el peli naranja

-pero sabes, no me importa si soy real o no, porque estoy aquí, y ahora- seguía diciendo estas cosas mientras dejaba sus premios en el suelo y se dirigía al rio quedando en la orilla mirando hacia el cielo.

-sabes, ese monstruo podría aparecer en cualquier momento y acabar conmigo, no sé, podría pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, pero no me importa, solo me importa todo esto que está pasando esta noche, sola mente quiero grabar en mi mente la imagen de esa luna que está brillando en el cielo- seguía diciendo, esta vez se limitó a alzar los brazos apuntando hacia la luna, como queriendo alcanzarla- y de ti, acompañándome y riendo junto a mí-

Ichigo estaba conmovido por la imagen ante el de aquella chica que estaba en la orilla del rio, con sus manos en el aire, sus palabras, tan tristes y tan melancólicas, pero al mismo tiempo, tan importantes para él, aquellas palabras que eludían toda sensación de frio de pesadez, de maldad, de toda emoción, simplemente eludían la oscuridad de la noche llegando a su corazón.

-pero- estas palabras chocaron con el ambiente

-pero, no tengo derecho a nada de esto- finalizo llorando la joven peli morada, - mi existencia solo causa dolor y problemas, incluso muerte ahora también trae desgracias horribles como la aparición de ese monstruo, pero aun asi, no me importa solo quiero vivir, no me hubiera importado morir antes, pero ahora, este pecaminoso sueño comenzó a surgir y no tengo idea de que sentir, solo quiero seguir viviendo todo lo que vivo contigo ahora, nada más me importa, ni si quiera la destrucción de las dimensiones-

Finalmente la joven cayo de rodillas y respiraba agitadamente después de dejar salir todas sus emociones de un golpe

-soy una persona horrible, usarte a ti como excusa para seguir aferrándome a la vida, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres todo lo que tengo y lo único importante para mí…-

No había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando sintió una suave mano en su hombro, la cual ella tomo con la suya.

-senna, nada de esto es tu culpa, si bien ese monstruo tiene algo que ver contigo, no es tu culpa, no tienes por qué decir que tu existencia es un mártir, es todo lo contrario, eres la personificación de muchos recuerdos y sueños, sobre ti, hay bastante luz- estas palabras tocaban cálidamente a la joven quien se sentía como en un sueño

-además, tu existencia para mí no ha representado ningún mal si bien eres estresante y muy fastidiosa en algunos casos, siempre estas cuidando de mí, aunque me metas en problemas siempre estás ahí conmigo para afrontarlos.

-ichigo ya basta no tienes que hacerme sentir mejor- replicaba la peli morada mientras se levantaba secándose las lágrimas y miraba al peli naranja.

-no te lo digo por hacerte sentir mejor, es porque es la verdad cabeza dura, tu nunca has sido un mal para mí, estos días para mi han sido un infierno, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, perdí a una gran amiga, y eso no dejaba de atormentarme, pero entonces apareciste tu haciéndome sonreír, porque aunque te perdí también una vez, volviste, y no solo eso, volviste y me hiciste recordar como sentirme tranquilo y alegre, como te digo, tu nunca has sido un mal para mí, eres lo mejor que me podía haber pasado jamás.

Ella no podía asimilar todo lo que él le decía, su corazón latía bastante rápido y bastante fuerte, parecía que se fuera a salir de su pecho. Esta sensación aumento cuando sintió el abrazo del peli naranja, pero este no fue como la última vez, este contenía tanto calor, tanto cariño.

-yo también te quiero tonta, por eso no dejare que nadie te haga nada, así que deja de tener miedo, podrás seguir existiendo- estas palabras bastaron para que ella alzara su rostro de una forma suave y sutil, ella poso sus labios en los del peli naranja, quien al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, termino correspondiéndolo con dulzura.

Seguían de camino para la casa del peli naranja, ambos bastante apenados, pero alegres de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, no faltaban mucho para llegar a la casa cuando se sintió un ruido en el aire, era la puerta del senkaimon, de la cual salieron varios capitanes, incluyendo el capitán comandante

-ichigo kurosaki, entréganos a la chica- rugió el anciano con una voz grave y profunda

Ambos jóvenes no tenían idea de lo que ocurria

-a que se refiere capitán yamamoto- respondió el peli naranja con furia en su voz, casi se sentía odio en sus palabras

-dada la situación, hemos decidido exterminar a la existencia conocida como el rosario de las almas quien está al lado tuyo.

Solo estas palabras bastaron para que el peli naranja sacara su pase de combate, y entrara en modo bankai

-primero, no te la entregare viejo bastardo; segundo, su nombre es senna- seguido a esto, libero un getsuga tensho el cual fue bastante poderoso, aunque él no había hecho mucho esfuerzo en soltarlo

FIN CAPITULO 6

CON EL PASAR DEL TIEMPO QUE LLEVO EN ESTO, COMIENZO A SENTIR QUE ESTOY MEJORANDO, O YO NO SE QUE CREERAN USTEDES, PERO BUENO, SEGUIRE CON ESTO POR QUE DE VERDAD LO ESTOY DIFRUTANDO, GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERO PODER ESTARTE ENTRETENIENDO


	7. POR EL BIEN DE ELLA

Primer fanfic de su servidor, esperando poder entretenerlos a ustedes, única razón por la cual muchos escribimos aquí, me gusto escribir sobre este personaje ya que creo que debió aparecer en la serie y no solo en la peli

Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a tite kubo, yo solo estoy escribiendo una historia alterna

De ante mano quisiera agradecer a la gente que hace el esfuerzo de leer, sé que aún tengo mis defectos al momento de escribir, pero espero poder mejorar lo más pronto posible

CAPITULO 7

POR EL BIEN DE ELLA

_Este capítulo esta en primera persona de ichigo_

Rayos no puedo creer que ya casi sean las tres de la madrugada, solo espero que el viejo no se haya pillado que fui secuestrado por senna, no me imagino el alboroto con el que me hará la vida imposible durante un tiempo si llega a enterarse, no me quejo de lo que paso esta noche, realmente aun no puedo asimilarlo, no puedo dejar de mirarla su cabellera de un color curioso, aunque yo no debería decir nada, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo de ella me está volviendo loco, y para completar el beso que me dio, no me lo esperaba pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto la quiero.

(tsssssss) … Que es ese ruido, ¿por qué hay una puerta del senkaimon abriéndose en el cielo? Es demasiado temprano como para patrullar además no creo que vayan a aparecer hollows en estos días con esa cosa rondando por ahí.

Del senkaimon está saliendo toshiro, komamura, byakuya, kenpachi, ikkaku y el viejo yamamoto… ¿el viejo yamamoto?, ¿Qué hace ese vejestorio aquí?

-ichigo kurosaki, entréganos a la chica-

¿Que acaba de decir ese vejete? Creo que debo lavarme los oídos más seguidos creo que no entendí lo que quiso decirme, no puedo creer que se atreva a pedirme lo que acaba de pedirme

-a que se refiere capitán yamamoto-

-dada la situación, hemos decidido exterminar a la existencia conocida como el rosario de las almas quien está al lado tuyo.

No puedo creer lo que escucho, ese maldito planea matar a senna y cree que yo se lo dejare fácil, cree que le voy a entregar a alguien tan especial para mí a un bastardo que estuvo a punto de matar a rukia solo por ser lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarse llevar por los planes de aizen, no, no lo permitiré, aquella vez no pude detener el que se llevaran a rukia por ser débil, pero ahora, estoy seguro que aunque allá prácticamente todos sean capitanes, podre patearles el trasero, no hay más opción, no hay nada que pensar, solo sacar mi insignia y no repetir la misma desgracia dos veces de ver como se llevan a alguien para ejecutarlo.

-bankai- liberando a tensa zangetsu con este simple llamado que desata todo el poder de mi zampakuto me preparo para hacer lo único que quiero hacer, defender a senna a como dé lugar, incluso si eso conlleva hacerme enemigo de todo la sociedad de almas.

-primero, no te la entregare viejo bastardo; segundo, su nombre es senna- no hay marcha atrás

-getsuga tensho- una simple pero poderosa blandida de mi espada desata una media luna carmesí que cruza el cielo hasta llegar hasta donde están todos los capitanes, aunque es extraño, ese fue un ataque demasiado poderoso, más de lo que pensé que sería, esto es interesante, quizás ese idiota que está dentro de mi si me está brindando poder, pero bueno, algo tan simple no hubiera ahuyentado a los capitanes los cuales ahora están frente a mí a algunos metros, mirándome con extrañeza

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo mocoso?- dice con una voz que solo contiene furia el viejo comandante

-¿de verdad crees que te dejare matar a senna así como así, maldito viejo desgraciado?- estas palabras asombraron a todos los presentes en el área

-tienes 3 segundos para correrte ichigo kurosaki, si a la cuenta de tres no te has movido, no dudaremos en atacarte y llevarnos el rosario, si te corres ahora olvidare esta subordinación-

De verdad creerá que me voy a correr con una amenaza tan estúpida, nunca me he retractado ni cuando habían enemigos más fuertes ante mí, mucho menos lo hare con ellos.

-¿de verdad crees que tienes el poder para hacernos frente muchachito?, por mucho tu poder alcanzaría para retener un capitán, pero aquí estamos 5 capitanes y un teniente, retráctate ahora- el viejo continua con su ultimátum

-considéralo rápido kurosaki, no quiero tener que matarte- menciono byakuya a lo lejos, quien diría que ese pijo se preocuparía por mí, pero no hay tiempo para consideraciones, llevo mi mano a mi rostro, si voy a pelear, será mejor que lo haga con todas mis fuerzas, invocare mi mascara ahora.

Tan pronto ese adorno blanco aparece en mi rostro siento algo realmente distinto esta vez, no se siente como mi mascara habitual, esto es demasiado raro, es demasiado poder, tanto que está partiendo mi conciencia en pedazos, me siento realmente eufórico, energético, siento mi arrogancia fluir incluso la maldad crece como cuando ese maldito trata de robar el control de mi cuerpo, pero curiosamente, sigo siendo yo, siento que no me importaría matar a cualquiera de esos bastardos parados al frente mio

-senna, será mejor que te mantengas un tanto distante y no te metas en esta pelea-

-está bien ichigo, pero por favor ten cuidado, quiero salir contigo ahorita de nuevo a la feria-

-está bien, lo prometo- estas simples palabras están aumentando mi espíritu de pelea, no peleo por mí, peleo por ella, por su sueño de seguir existiendo en este mundo… como mi novia.

Se siente un corte en el aire, alguien se movió en dirección a ella, pero lo alcanzo a ver claramente aunque esté haciendo un shumpo, lo veo como si fuera en cámara lenta, toshiro se está colando por debajo de la visión de mi cintura para llegar hasta ella, inmediatamente lo agarro de la pierna, y con un rápido giro sobre mi espalda lo estrello contra el suelo, marcando un cráter enorme en ese mismo instante, no puedo dejar que este mocoso se mueva, le mantendré la cabeza en el suelo con mi pie, no podrá moverse estando boca abajo, nunca había sentido esta sensación de superioridad de humillar a mis enemigos, se siente realmente bien.

-¡ichigo kurosaki, ahora si estas en problemas!- brama salvajemente el capitán komamura, volteo a mirar hacia los capitanes y todos me miran con una intensión asesina bastante amplia, quien lo diría, parece que los puse furiosos

-ya les dije, no dejare que le hagan nada a senna, incluso si eso se trata de partir todos sus huesos- diciendo esto quito el pie de la cabeza de toshiro y aplasto el brazo con el que sujeta su zampakuto, haciendo que este suelte un alarido de dolor.

-por ahora la amenaza principal no es la chica, nuestra misión ahora es matar a ichigo kurosaki, se ha determinado que él es un elemento extremadamente peligroso la seguridad de la sociedad de almas y del mundo humano, dictamina el viejo comandante.

Mejor asi, prefiero ser yo el blanco de ellos antes que senna, muy bien, pero si sigo peleando aquí de seguro destruiremos la ciudad, mejor irnos a otro lado

-alcáncenme si pueden fracasados- digo infantilmente mientras que salgo de la cuidad con un rápido shumpo.

En 5 minutos estamos fuera de la ciudad, aquí, esto podrá desatarse sin mayor problema, aun no me alcanzan, pero puedo sentir sus reiatsus en mi dirección, ahora que lo noto, mi mascara es como la de hace tres semanas, su diseño es bastante distinto a la que conozco, mas por esos enormes cuernos que sales de mi cráneo, parecidos a los de la cosa que mato a inoue, no me gusta esta mascara.

-¡ichigo!- se escucha el grito eufórico de un teniente rapado el cual se prepara a embestirme con una lanza, esto me recuerda cuando recién llegamos por primera vez a la sociedad de almas, mi primer enemigo entre la gente de los escuadrones fue ikaku, como olvidar esa pelea, fue mi primera experiencia en batalla abierta con otro igual, esta vez, cuando llego simplemente me limite a agitar mi espada, con este simple movimiento, un pedazo de su espada y sus brazos salen despedidos al aire, quedando ikakku madarame rondando en el suelo prácticamente inconsciente, esto es distinto a todo lo que he sentido, antes hubiera vacilado de hacer esto, ahora no me importa matarlos a todos, no sé por qué me siento así, pero si quiero cumplir mi promesa, será mejor que no baje el ritmo.

En seguida llegan los otros capitanes, su intención asesina aumenta al ver el cuerpo de ikaku en el suelo fuera de combate

-les recomiendo que se retiren ahora, llévense a toshiro y a ikaku, no me interesa pelear con ustedes-

Kenpachi y komamura se dirigen contra mí, ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de llegar hasta mi kenpachi se quita su parche y choca su espada contra la mía a toda velocidad, este golpe saca a volar la mayor parte del terreno baldío donde estamos.

-esto es divertido ichigo, jajajajaja- vaya parece que este tipo jamás va a cambiar, pero siento algo parecido a lo que él siente en este momento con esta pelea

-sí, lo es kenpachi, pero…- retiro su espada de la mía de una rápida agitada – no me interesa divertirme-

-que mal, a él si- . Que acaba de decir… antes de seguir sumido en mis pensamientos kenpachi salta a lo que veo una enorme espada viniendo de frente hacia mí

-mierda- es lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que ese espadazo de directo contra mi cuerpo arrojándome en el aire varios cientos de metros, la presión de ese golpe pudo haber acabado con mi brazo izquierdo, pero para mi sorpresa el corte que me acaban de hacer se está regenerando, y en su lugar queda una cicatriz blanca, como la máscara de un hollow

-mierda, tengo que tener cuidado o me hollowficare por completo- finalmente recupero el equilibrio, justo a tiempo, alla viene komamura con su bankai para seguirme golpeando, esa cosa, es demasiado grande, parece un rascacielos, bueno, tendré que cortarlo

-getsuga tensho- disparo el ataque de mi espada, pero este no será una simple advertencia como ahorita, este ira con una buena parte de mi poder, y parece que es el poder suficiente para derrotar a su bankai el cual acaba de perder su espada, esta indefenso, pero no puedo bajar el ritmo, seguiré de esa forma lanzando otra media luna, aquella atravesó la oscuridad de la noche, cortando las piernas de esa cosa haciendo que se desplomara estruendosamente.

Del suelo viene un resplandor amarillo grisáceo con toda prisa, parece que kenpachi quiere seguir jugando, lanza una estocada la cual por el hecho de haberlo subestimado, disparo mi espada varios miles de metros donde no la puedo ver, esta se perdió en el aire nocturno.

-esto acaba acá ichigo, realmente fue divertido no contenerse contigo- sentencia ese anciano demente preparándose para cortarme, pero no cometeré el mismo error de subestimarlo, así que paro su espada con mi mano y me quedo viéndolo de frente, será bueno romperle su brazo con mis manos y ya.

-_ichigo, hay más cosas divertidas que puedes hacer, después de todo, cuentas con todo mi poder-_

Es verdad hay varias cosas más que llegan a mi mente, cosas que no podía hacer antes, como apuntar con mi mano a su cara y concentrar una cantidad de reiatsu que puedo disparar a quemarropa, por primera vez puedo ver el rostro de kenpachi con preocupación

-vaya, quien diría que incluso puedes disparar un c…- no me interesa dejarlo terminar de balbucear, así que libero toda esa energía en su cara, viéndolo detalladamente, no puedo creer que acabe de disparar un cero, pero el cuerpo humeante de kenpachi a lo lejos me lo confirma.

-Bakudō 61, _Rikujōkōrō- _seis bastones de luz se clavan en mi cuerpo dejándome casi sin poder respirar, conozco esta técnica, claro, después de haber dejado fuera de combate a los otros creo que byakuya tendría que entrar tarde o temprano

-¿que se supone que estás haciendo ichigo kurosaki?- por más extraño que lo parezca, en las palabras de byakuya se siente una profunda tristeza, quizás de todos los capitanes, él sea el único que respete realmente.

-protegiendo a la persona que más quiero byakuya, como sé que lo harías tú con rukia o hisana-

-por eso tenías que venderle tu alma a ese monstruo dentro de ti- este grito de byakuya no me lo esperaba, quien diría que de verdad me tenía algo de aprecio.

-no le he vendido mi alma, yo sigo estando al control de todo esto-

-¿estás seguro? El ichigo que conozco jamás humillaría ni destrozaría a sus enemigos, los derrotaría peleando con el corazón y poniendo su voluntad al límite, tu simplemente escupes el honor de los capitanes peleando con un poder que no es tuyo.

-te equivocas byakuya- con un shumpo que el no alcanzo a vislumbrar acorto toda nuestra distancia y de un golpe al estómago, lo dejo inmóvil, -este poder es mío, lo obtuve el día que recupere mis poderes cuando tú me los quitaste- no lo pienso lastimar más, aunque no creí hacerlo, de verdad le tengo bastante estima a byakuya, por ser hermano de rukia y por su sentido del honor pero por encima de este el querer proteger a su hermana, cosa que ichigo estaba haciendo con senna.

Tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de byakuya y lo dejo en el suelo, a pocos metros de mí se encuentra el último capitán en pie, mirándome fijamente, su rostro no expresa emoción alguna

-se lo imploro comandante, lléveselos a todos, ikakku, kenpachi y komamura necesitan ser atendidos de urgencia, si no morirán-

-no me importa ichigo kurosaki, solo me importa acabar con amenazas como tú- terminando de decir esto en el ambiente comienza a sentirse un calor abrumador y el suelo comienza a arder,

-tss- con esto recuerdo porque aborrezco tanto a el ente frente a mí, no le importa sacrificar a sus propios subordinados con tal de proteger su orgullo, su presencia simplemente me enferma, sin darme cuenta, por estar perdido en mis pensamientos, lo perdí de vista, de repente lo siento atrás mío cayendo desde arriba preparado para cortarme con su espada, a diferencia que con la de kenpachi, esta derretirá mi mano si la cojo, con un rápido shunpo me posiciono encima de el, pateando su muñeca en un destello dejando su espada al aire la cual termino despidiendo con un rápido cero, alejándola varios miles de metros al igual que fue con la mía, después de este baile de movimientos rápidos que sucedió dentro de ese mar de fuego, terminamos viéndonos de nuevo el viejo y yo

-parece que te has quedado sin espada vejete-

-no creas que necesito de mi zampakuto para darte una lección, y en un flash que no alcanze a percibir siento un devastador golpe en mi pecho el cual sigue de varios iguales, a tal velocidad y tal fiereza que rompen el traje que genera mi bankai, cada golpe duele más que el otro, por primera vez en toda la pelea, estoy sufriendo dolor, otro golpe más, pero a dos brazos me deja tirado en el suelo.

No sé si fueron segundos u horas lo que estuve retorciéndome de dolor en el suelo, pero al ver al anciano frente a mi preparándose para darme un golpe de gracia me levanto del suelo, lo suficientemente rápido para evitar un golpe fatal, pero no para evitar un golpe arrollador en mi espalda, doy unos pasos hacia adelante casi cayéndome, la situación pinta mal, pero sé que estoy bien, siento dolor, eso quiere decir que sigo vivo, sigo consiente, al menos tengo eso también

-mi turno- se que no tengo mi zampakuto a mano, asi que también me tocara a mano limpia, espero que este poder que tengo me sea suficiente para pelear mano a mano

-¿crees tener lo suficiente mocoso?- y así comienza un voraz intercambio de golpes brutales a manos de ambos, mis puños pegan fuerte, pero los del viejo no se quedan atrás, creo que me ha roto ya tres costillas, lidiar con este dolor es horrible, es tanto que quiero gritar, lo único que evita que lo haga, es ver que ese viejo también está sufriendo, probablemente también abre roto varios huesos de el, esta ráfaga sigue sin que ninguno de los dos demos tregua

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, cuatro golpes, kof kof, ya estoy tosiendo sangre, pero no pienso bajar el ritmo, cinco golpes, seis golpes, siete golpes; después de lo que parece una eternidad lanzare todo en este último golpe que cual lleva lo último de mí, ya casi no puedo pensar con claridad, alzo mi brazo para lanzar toda mi voluntad en un golpe cuando noto que el viejo comandante paro abruptamente , también está sangrando de la boca, cae de rodillas y queda así, ante mí, sin poder moverse ni hablar bien, ¿murió?, no, sigue respirando, eso cambiara pronto, alzo mi mano al aire y siento un calor familiar en la palma, al cabo de unos diez segundos, se oye un zumbido en el aire, es zangetsu la cual viene a lo lejos posándose en mi mano, preparando para tomar la vida del vejestorio frente a mi

-debiste haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad comandante- sentencio bajando mi espada pare cegar su vida

-portal de babilonia-

Del cielo caen unas cadenas doradas que amarran mi brazo, no entiendo que significa esto, porque me están deteniendo.

-ichigo ya basta- escucho una voz débil casi al punto del sollozo a lo lejos, esa voz me trae de vuelta a la realidad

-senna- es todo lo que puedo decir

-ichigo ya basta, ya los detuviste, estoy bien, pero por favor, no cometas más monstruosidades- su voz llorosa me duele tanto, tanto que caigo en cuenta

-¿monstruosidades?- es verdad, destroze y humille a los capitanes quienes me habían aceptado, incluso ahora estoy a punto de matar a un comandante quien esta arrodillado, inconsciente ante mí

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me retiro mi mascara inmediatamente, el exceso de poder cae inmediatamente haciendo que mi cuerpo sienta la debilidad de la pelea, no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, no puedo manejar todo lo que estoy sintiendo pero tampoco puedo mantenerme consiente más tiempo, finalmente me desplomo, pero antes de caer al suelo, siento que senna me detuvo

-ichigo, ya me protegiste, discúlpame por haberte hecho pasar algo tan horrible-

-boba, ¿siempre estas para evitar que yo caiga al suelo verdad?- es lo último que puedo decir antes de perder el conocimiento por completo

BUENO ESTE FUE UN CAPITULO DISTINTO AL RESTO, UN TANTO MAS LARGO Y CON BASTANTE ACCION, PERO BUENO, SIEMPRE SE ME DIO MEJOR EL GENERO EN PRIMERA PERSONA, ESPERO PODER HABER ESCRITO ALGO DE SU AGRADO


	8. DOLOR Y ALEGRIA

Primer fanfic de su servidor, esperando poder entretenerlos a ustedes, única razón por la cual muchos escribimos aquí, me gusto escribir sobre este personaje ya que creo que debió aparecer en la serie y no solo en la peli

Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a tite kubo, yo solo estoy escribiendo una historia alterna

De ante mano quisiera agradecer a la gente que hace el esfuerzo de leer, sé que aún tengo mis defectos al momento de escribir, pero espero poder mejorar lo más pronto posible

CAPITULO 8

DOLOR Y ALEGRIA

Ya ha pasado medio día desde la pelea entre ichigo y los capitanes, en la ciudad solo quedo un cráter como prueba de este terrible encuentro, en las afueras, las cenizas, las montañas rotas, y los cráteres por doquier están dando que hablar.

En una pequeña tienda de estilo tradicionalista se encuentra el peli naranja aun inconsciente, el peso de aquella pelea y la presión psicológica que soporto lo dejaron fuera de si pocos segundos de haber terminado su batalla, cuidando de él está el ex capitán de la división 12, la shinigami de la familia kuchiki y la peli morada por la cual el rompió todo pacto de amistad que tenía con la sociedad de almas.

-vaya ichigo, se nota que tuviste una horrible experiencia- le dice el sombrerero a un todavía inconsciente peli naranja quien poco a poco vuelve a la realidad vendado en todo su cuerpo.

-urahara, ¿Qué paso?- es lo único que alcanza a decir

-nada en especial, solo que heriste de gravedad a varios capitanes de la sociedad de alma y estuviste a punto de cegar la vida del comandante- tan pronto al escuchar esto, los recuerdos de la batalla atraviesan velozmente la cabeza de ichigo trayéndolo a la realidad de los suceso, haciendo que se levante de golpe del futon y comience a lamentarse.

-es verdad, yo hice, tantas cosas, tan horribles- recuerda cómo fue que cerceno a varios guerreros ante él, como les mostro su odio y no estimo en si vivirían o no después de la batalla, ¿realmente había hecho todo eso?, siendo la primera vez que lo hace en público desde que era niño, deja caer sus lágrimas de dolor.

-ichigo, por favor, ya todo está bien- las palabras y los brazos de la peli morada por quien el había batallado tan ferozmente lo estaban tratando de calmar, es verdad, pelee así porque querían matar a senna, no podía permitir eso, no después de las promesas que le había hecho.

-ichigo, tomate las cosas con calma, ninguno murió, aunque ikakku estuvo cerca, se nota que esa hollowficacion tuya fue en extremo peligrosa esta vez- sentenciaba urahara quien miraba al peli naranja con cierto toque de extrañeza por todo lo sucedido, esto hizo que el peli naranja sintiera algo de alivio.

-¿Qué paso después de la pelea?- preguntaba no confundido, si no como con intensión de ver que tan severa seria su forma de expiar su culpa ante aquellos guerreros que sí, trataban de matar a senna, pero esa no era la forma en la que el debió manejar las cosas, en el pasado había matado, es verdad, pero jamás de una forma tan atroz, no era propio de él lo que paso ¿Por qué se había comportado asi?

-Kuchiki y yo, llegamos a la zona donde estaban peleando, solo pudimos ver a los capitanes y a ikakku derrotados, el comandante frente a ti estaba de rodillas, mientras que a unos metros estaba senna sosteniendo tu cuerpo inconsciente, cuando le preguntamos, ella nos contó todo, inclusive de tu peligrosa hollowficacion , ahora tengo que preguntarte, ¿Qué significa esa mascara?-

Ichigo sabía a lo que se refería el ex capitán, sabía que para obtener ese poder tuvo que hacer algo, no lo enorgullecía, pero tenía que contarle todo, cosa que urahara escuchó atentamente de inicio a final, detenía lo que decía el peli naranja para hacer una que otra pregunta ocasional.

-ichigo, por lo que me describiste, solo puedo decir que si, ahora cuentas con todo el poder de ese demonio dentro de ti, pero para eso, tuviste que aceptarlo, eso fue lo que hiciste al atravesar tu zampakuto en el-

-pero urahara, en el pasado el jamás demostró tener problemas para dominarse a sí mismo cuando termino el entrenamiento con los vizard, ¿por qué ahora paso esto?- preguntaba la shinigami del clan kuchiki.

-rukia, ichigo en ningún momento perdió el control en toda la batalla, él siempre fue el- estas palabras asombraron a la peli negra quien volteo hacia su compañero de batalla quien miraba al suelo, en señal de vergüenza- lo que sucede es que ahora que acepto a ese monstruo cuando utiliza su hollowficacion su conciencia y la de él se dividirán el control de su ser, y el choque de ambas crean a un ichigo que si, sigue siendo el en toda su esencia, pero contaminado con la personalidad del hollow dentro de él, ese ser que nació de ahí, fue lo que derroto a los capitanes.

-ichigo… tu- cayo la pelinegra, no sabía que decirle a su amigo quien estaba bastante dolido por lo que escuchaba

-no volveré a utilizar esa mascara- fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinaranja – no pienso volver a dejarme llevar por ese instinto tan horrible, no quiero lastimara a nadie de nuevo así-

-justo te iba a recomendar eso, en el momento en el que usas tu mascara, sus conciencias compiten dentro de ti, pero, ¿qué pasa si sigues con la máscara puesta y comienzas a caer inconsciente?, serás absorbido por esa cosa y perderás tu identidad para siempre

-_ahora si comienza la competencia por ver quién es el rey-_

_-_con que a eso te referías bastardo- decía ichigo para sus adentros.

-ichigo, perdóname- lloraba también la peli morada aferrada fuertemente al peli naranja – hiciste algo tan peligroso para ti solo por poder protegerme, me siento horriblemente mal, hare lo que sea, te compensare por haberte llevado a este extremo- el peli naranja ciertamente hizo todo esto por poder combatir al monstruo que atacaba a senna, pero eso no quería decir que fuera culpa de ella, él sabía que había pecado por inocente, no sabía el riesgo que llevaría el aceptar el pacto del monstruo dentro de él, pero aun así, lo hizo, sintiendo eso así, simplemente correspondió el abrazo.

-esto no es tu culpa senna- sentencia esto con un beso en la frente

-te dije kuchiki que te espabilaras antes de que senna te robara a…- como la otra vez, una rápida patada de la shinigami manda a volar al ex capitán de la tienda atravesando varios muros, ciertamente esto fue un divertido mata pasiones el cual trajo a ichigo y a senna a la realidad.

-eehhh, siento haberlos interrumpido ichigo- se disculpaba la shinigami del clan kuchiki, un bastante apenado ichigo se limitó a relajarse y levantarse, era domingo, tenía que ir a su casa pues obviamente su familia habría notado que él se había ido de madrugada.

-el viejo me va a matar-

Ya unas horas después en la puerta de la casa kurosaki, el pelinaranja se preparaba para el mayor bochorno de su vida, el cual no se hizo esperar ya que ni siquiera pudo tocar la puerta antes de que su padre la abriera de golpe con una expresión exagerada en su rostro

-¡ichigo! Donde estabas sinvergüenza, a qué horas te fuiste y por qué te llevaste a mi adorada cuarta hija contigo, ¿Qué cosas traviesas estaban haciendo fuera de la santidad de mi hogar?..- estas palabras fueron calladas por una patada directo a los dientes que propino un apenado peli naranja la cual envió a su animado padre hacia el interior de su casa

-por favor discúlpenos, le pedí a ichigo que me ayudara con un problema que se me presento en la madrugada y entre este y otros inconvenientes se nos hizo imposible volver no, sé que es una pésima excusa pero si nos…- trataba de disculparse senna con el patriarca de la casa el cual la interrumpió tomándola de las manos.

-todo perdonado hija mia, siempre que haya sido por algo importante para ti, no me importa dejar que el cabeza hueca de mi hij…- de nuevo, otra patada se sintió en su cara por parte del mismo atacante anterior.

-ya me aburriste viejo, me voy a mi cuarto, senna vamos- ya en su cuarto el peli naranja finalmente se pudo recostar a descansar, lo había ocultado bien de su familia, pero aun tenia bastantes moretones en todo su cuerpo, cosas que habían quedado de la pelea que tuvo y de las curaciones que pudo hacerle rukia mientras estaba en la tienda de urahara, ya que ichigo estaba herido, la hija del clan kuchiki se encargaría de la investigación del hollow atacante de la ciudad de kamakura, así que por al menos unas horas, estaría fuera de la casa.

_-regresa a salvo enana-_

_-lo hare chico zanahoria-_ fue lo último que se dijeron, ambos con cierta confianza en los ojos, ichigo se sentía aliviado de ver que rukia no se mostraba asustada ni molesta ante lo que había ocurrido, si bien estaba preocupada, sabía que él no le había hecho daño a byakuya, con eso, le bastaba para saber que ichigo podía controlarse a sí mismo aun, y que en el fondo, le tenía confianza y respeto a su hermano.

-ichigo, por favor descansa- le suplicaba una suave voz la cual venia de la chica sentada a los pies de su cama mirándolo con serenidad.

-descansare solo un rato, recuerdo haberte dicho que iríamos a la feria de nuevo ahorita- sonreía el peli naranja diciendo estas palabras –aunque, creo que rukia nos acompañara, ¿no te molesta?-

-¿por qué habría de molestarme eso ichigo?- preguntaba algo confundido la peli morada, cosa que puso nervioso al joven shinigami

-ehhhh, pues…. Ya sabes, pensé que pasáramos el tiempo en esa feria tú y yo- pronuncio demasiado apenado el peli naranja, pues lo que acababa de decir ahorita lo había dejado en una situación vergonzosa, claro que la situación cambio cuando el peli naranja sintió un beso furtivo de senna quien se había abalanzado hacia el robándole una suave caricia de sus labios tan rápido como se alejó y volvió a su lugar, ichigo tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-pero si ya estamos a solas en este momento tonto- dijo ella bastante apenada, ichigo seguía asombrado, su cara de sorpresa era graciosa pero emotiva, la pequeña oji naranja que le estaba robando el corazón poco a poco, era bastante traviesa y le gustaba coquetearle a él, eso hizo que en su cara se esbozara una sonrisa y se acercara y siguiera ese dulce juego que se había planteado ahí.

El peli naranja besaba con lentitud, buscando nada más reconocer la zona inexplorada de los labios de senna, la cual correspondía gustosa este gesto rodeando al peli naranja con sus brazos, el cual la recostó sobre su cama, ya dominando la situación el dejo los besos exploradores y se aventuró a ser más rápido y creativo con sus labios, y con su lengua, la cual era una maravilla para el peli naranja al igual que el resto de su boca, el beso en si ya era bastante apasionado para ambos, no podían manejar su respiración ya que duraban tanto sumidos en la boca del otro que no se les importaba recibir el aire debido, sino hasta que sentían una seria falta de este

El jueguito de la pasión de ambos comenzaba a hacerse más intenso cuando los labios del peli naranja descendían por el cuello de una senna bastante complacida la cual acariciaba el cabello de ichigo buscando cómo reaccionar a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tristemente fueron cortados de una manera algo bochornosa

-es cierto, aunque haya perdonado a mi quería cuarta hija ahorita eso no quiere de…..- irrumpió un escandaloso ishin kurosaki quien se quedó congelado al ver la escena de amor que estaban teniendo ambos jóvenes, bueno hasta que el los interrumpió.

-largo de aquí viejo demente- un atronador puño en la mandíbula despidió al inoportuno familiar casi rompiendo la pared del corredor, de golpe el peli naranja cerró la puerta

-vaya, este tipo si es un mata pasiones- se decía para sus adentros

-ok hijo mío, también era para decirte que es hora de almorzar, seguro tienen hambre- alcanzaba a balbucear un semi inconsciente ishin-

-ni modo, tocara dejarlo para otra ocasión- decía la pequeña peli morada un tanto resignada, acto seguido sintió que una mano se posó en su mentón y un beso el cual venia casi como un premio sorpresa

-lo dejaremos para otra ocasión cuando no esté este viejo loco por aquí- decía un sonriente peli naranja, al versen de frente ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa de complacencia.

-te veo abajo ichigo-

-claro- él sabía que en las cosas del amor él no era un experto, pero al menos sabía que por ella daría todo lo que tuviera que dar, lo de esa mañana fue horrible, es cierto, pero al menos con esa desgracia había evitado perder a senna, lo cual hacia que no todo fuera tan malo como debería serlo,

-vaya, como me habré podido enamorar de alguien tan escandalosa en tan poco tiempo- sentencio con una sonrisa saliendo de su cuarto

FIN CAPITULO 8

BUENO YA ERA HORA DE QUE LE METIERA ALGO DE ROMANCE A LA HISTORIA, SE QUE USTEDES DISFRUTARAN LEYENDO TANTO COMO YO ESCIRIBIENDO ESTE FANFIC, GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTO


End file.
